Duplicate
by IoDwi
Summary: [ch. 6 Welcome back, Tiger!] Aku, sudah gagal menjadi Kapten / Percayalah, dia akan datang / Hanya panggilannya saja yang kuingat sampai sekarang / lihat aku, Shiroi! / kami mohon, kembalilah! / mereka tidak meninggalkanmu. mereka membutuhkanmu / terima kasih, Aka-kun / NEW SUMMARY / warn: typo(s),abal-abal,OOC / please review (/'w')/
1. Chapter 1

DUPLICATE

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

(Io : sensei! minta Kurokonya boleh? _)

(Fujimaki-sensei : gomen, sudah menjadi hak paten saya :3)

(Io : Hidoi~ TT_TT )

Warn : OC, Typo(s) bersebaran, OOC, de el el,,,,

Minna! icip sana icip sini :3

kali ini nyoba fandomnya kurobas nih,,,,

sekalian nunggu S2nya,,,,

gak sabar liat aksi Kuroko-chan~,,,, #hihihihihi

ya udah, happy reading,,,,

Seperti biasa, setiap sore di Teiko Gakuen, tepatnya di sebuah lapangan basket indoor, anggota Generation of Miracle atau disingkat GoM sedang bertanding three-on-three didampingi manajer tercantik mereka.

"Aomine-kun, pass," Kuroko mempassingkan bolanya ke pemuda berkulit

*uhukgelapuhuk* yang tingginya di atas rata-rata itu.

"Dapat!" dan Aomine menyambutnya dengan baik.

"Kau tak akan bisa lolos-ssu," sang surai kuning, Kise, menghalangi langkahnya.

"Ah, yang bener," dengan cepat, bola sudah tak berada di tangan Aomine.

"Heeee?!"

"Makanya, jangan cuma orangnya aja yang diperhatiin. Bolanya juga butuh perhatian, Kise."

"Aominecchi, hidoi-ssu!"

Kembali dengan sebuah bola basket yang kini berada di tangan Midorima . Dia memposisikan dirinya di tempat three point dan bersiap untuk sebuah shoot. Sayangnya, seseorang dengan tubuh raksasa menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau menyebalkan nanodayo," ucap sang shooter.

"Apa boleh buat, Midorimachin," Murasakibara membalas ucapan Midorima.

Setelah penghalangan tadi, kini bola bergulir bebas di angkasa. Dengan sigap, pemuda bertubuh lumayan pendek bersurai merah menangkapnya dan berganti posisi untuk menyerang. Dan lagi-lagi, halang-menghalang pun terjadi.

"Aku menghalangimu, Akashi-kun," Kuroko dengan aksen wajah datarnya, menghalangi Akashi.

"Kalau kau bisa," Akashi memberikan seringai padanya dan langsung mempercepat gerakannya agar terlepas dari jeratan Kuroko. Dan, ia berhasil melaluinya. Jaraknya dan ring semakin dekat, sehingga ia mengubah gerakannya menjadi lay up. Tentu anggota lainnya berusaha menghalangi. Namun, bola keburu memasuki ring dan terciptalah 2 poin untuk tim Akashi.

"PRRRRRIIIIITTTT..."

"Oke, istirahat dulu," Momoi memberi instruksi kepada keenam pemain basket itu.

"Aku haus,Momocchi," Kise langsung merengek pada manajer klub basket Teiko itu.

"Tuh, air minumnya ada di sana," Momoi menunjukkan letak air minumnya disela-sela ia mengkoreksi laporan latihan hari ini.

"Oh ya, untuk Tetsu-kun spesial lo."

Semua anggota GoM langsung menyambar air minum yang sudah dipersiapkan Momoi sang manajer. Termasuk Kuroko yang mendapat minuman spesial dari Momoi, Vanilla Shake. Namun, di tengah mereka menikmati masa istirahat, mereka dikagetkan dengan sosok berjaket hoodie yang kini berjalan menuju mereka.

"Hei, siapa tuh?" Kise berbisik pada Aomine hingga Aominenya sendiri merinding.

"Hoi, merinding tahu!" aomine mengamuk dihadapan Kise.

"Ehehehe, maaf Aominecchi. Tapi, siapa tuh yang kesini?"

"Entah, gak tahu."

Kini, para anggota GoM ribut mengenai sosok yang menghampiri mereka minus Kuroko dan Akashi yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan minumannya. Dan keributan mereka terhenti saat sosok itu mencoba bertanya kepada sang manajer.

"Tetsu-nii ada?" tanya sosok itu

"Eh, a, ada kok. Tetsu-kun, kau kedatangan tamu nih," Momoi menjawabnya dan memanggil orang yang sosok itu sebut.

"Sebentar... Tetsu-nii?"

Kuroko, yang namanya terpanggil itu segera menghampiri manajer dan sosok itu, dan begitu dia sampai, dia sempat menunjukkan ekspresi langka yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan, terkejut. Mengapa demikian? Karena yang datang adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Shiroi? Kena-"

"Nii-san ingkar janji, ya?" Shiroi langsung memotong ucapan Kuroko yang belum selesai.

"Nii-san?! Janji?!" serempak sisa anggota basket yang lain minus Akashi langsung tersontak kaget. Sepertinya mereka tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kakak-adik itu.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Maaf," Kuroko lalu meminta maaf dengan ekspresi yang masih datar.

"Hoi, Apa maksudmu dengan "Nii-san" dan "Janji" itu?" Aomine tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Kuroko dengan kebingungan yang nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Iya nih-ssu. Kok Kurokocchi sukanya diam-diam sih?" Kise juga ikut-ikutan menimpal.

"Lebih baik, kau harus terus terang," Midorima tak mau ketinggalan dalam pembicaraan menarik mereka sambil mengangkat kacamatanya yang kedodoran atau memang disengaja seperti itu.

"Nyam-ada-nyam-apa sih-nyam nyam?" kali ini, giliran Murasakibara yang menyahut dengan tumpukan penuh snack di tangannya dan mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah itu.

"Kuroko, tolong jelaskan pada kami semua," Akashi dengan perkataan absolutnya memerintah pada Kuroko.

"Baiklah, karena paksaan dari kalian semua, akan ku beritahu. Dia ini adalah, adikku, Kuroko Shiroi," dengan singkat, Kuroko mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"APAAAAAAA?!"

Tbc,,,,,

lagi belajar mendalami karakter Kurobas nih, jadi...

review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Minna! Io kembali! \(^o^)/

terima kasih buat reviews-reviewsnya di fanfic yg penuh gaje, abal, tepos(?) maksudnya typo(s), OOC, de el el sekawan sehati(?)

entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Io suka jargonnya "APAAAA!" sambil ngebayangin muka absurdnya anggota GoM #smirk

Akashi : hei Io, lebih baik kau cepetan disclaimernya!

Io : Tunggu sebentar dong, Akashi-kun. Io masih ingin cuap-cuap ke semua readers

Akashi : cepat disclaimer atau gunting melayang!

Io : Huaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki (sampai saat ini Io belum bisa memikat hati sensei (TT_TT) )

Warn : Typo(s), gaje, abal-abal, OOC, de el el

Ch. 2 : di balik super kepolosannya...

"APAAA?!" sontak mereka terkaget-kaget minus Akashi yang juga sebenarnya kaget. Tapi ia berusaha menutupinya.

Shiroi langsung saja membuka hoodie yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Dan benar saja, ia adalah adik Kuroko. Terlihat dari manik dan surai panjang sepinggang birunya, namun warnanya cenderung kearah putih. Wajahnya juga sama polosnya, tapi tak sepolos yang Kuroko punya.

"Kuroko Shiroi desu," ucap singkat Shiroi sambil membungkuk.

"Kise Ryouta-ssu. Salam kenal, Shioricchi."

"Aku Momoi Satsuki. Satsuki aja boleh kok."

"Aomine Daiki."

"Midorima Shintaro nanodayo."

"Nyam-Murasakibara-nyam-Atsushi."

"Akashi, Seijuuro."

"Nee,nee Kurokocchi. kok gak bilang kalau ada adik-ssu?!" tanya Kise penuh antusias.

"Apa aku wajib harus memberitahu kalian kalau aku punya adik?" Kuroko balik bertanya.

"Yah, enggak juga sih-ssu. Tapi setahuku, Kurokocchi itu anak tunggal-ssu," lanjut Kise.

Anggota yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tentu saja, minus Akashi.

"Lebih baik langsung ke inti. Apa maksudmu dengan "Janji" itu, Kuroko?" Perintah mutlak sang Kapten.

"Shiroi terus memaksaku untuk melihat kegiatan latihan kita. Tapi, aku beri syarat, jika dia berhasil menang one-on-one denganku, dia boleh ikut," jawab panjang lebarnya Kuroko.

Dan yang lain, hanya bersweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Kuroko.

"Ya pasti menang lah kalau lawannya kayak gini!" batin mereka.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu melihat kegiatan latihan kami?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada tajam menyelidik dan menekan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat latihan kalian saja," Shiroi menjawab singkat dengan nada yang tak kalah tajam disertai tatapan dingin menusuknya.

"Pssst, Tetsu-kun, adikmu sekolah dimana? Apa dia juga pemain basket?" Momoi berbisik pada Kuroko yang saat ini berada di sampingnya.

"Kanshou Academy, dan dia Kaptennya," Kuroko membalas bisikan Momoi.

"Kanshou, Academy...HEEEE?!"

"Ada apa Satsuki?" Aomine merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Momoi.

"Kanshou Academy kan, Generation of Miraclenya tim basket cewek," jelas Momoi. Tak lama berselang...

"APAAAAA?!" mereka serempak terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dan juga, Shiroi-chan adalah Kaptennya."

"APAAAA?!"

Di tengah situasi kekagetan mereka, tiba-tiba terpancar sesuatu yang membuat bulu mereka merinding. Dan begitu mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal dari penyebab merindingnya mereka itu, terlihat aura membunuh yang sangat kuat menyelimuti Akashi dan Shiori.

"Gawat," kata Kuroko dengan keringat yang mengucur dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi?" Kise bingung dengan reaksi tak biasa dari Kuroko itu.

"Akashi sudah membuka kotak pandoranya..."

"Lebih baik, kau angkat kaki dari sini dan pulanglah," Akashi dengan absolutnya memerintah Shiroi.

"Aku hanya melihat saja, bukan bermaksud untuk mengganggu. Kenapa kau usir begitu?" dengan wajah polos nan imut, Shiroi meladeni Akashi.

CKREEESSSHHH...

"Lebih baik kau turuti saja sekarang atau aku paksa kau keluar dengan luka disekujur tubuhmu," Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya yang kini sudah melukai pipi kiri Shiroi.

SREEETTT...

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar dan maaf saja, aku tak suka diperintah dan dipaksa," seketika, wajah polos Shiroi berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam beserta senyum seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya. Kini, penggaris besi kesayangan Shiroi lah yang melukai pipi Akashi. Akashi sempat tersentak, namun dia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Apa-ssu?!"

"Shi, shiroi-chan?!"

"Ternyata..."

"Terlambat..." desis Kuroko.

_"Krik, krik, krik, krik."_

Sekarang, GoM beserta manajernya telah mengetahui, sifat asli di balik wajah terlampau polosnya seorang Kuroko Shiroi.

"Hoi, hoi. Apa gak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua?" Aomine sudah mulai panik dengan keadaan.

"Mustahil bila dia sudah memasuki mode "itu"," Kuroko memberi saran.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat nanodayo," Midorima kembali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku masih sayang nyawa-ssu," Kise mengelak.

"Nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam," Murasakibara masih sibuk dengan snacknya.

"Aku jadi mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kotak pandora yang disebut Tetsu-kun," Momoi sweatdrop.

Jadi intinya...

"Sebaiknya kita menghindari pertarungan dua psikopat itu," batin mereka bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan pernyataan dari Akashi yang jarang dilakukannya.

"Lakukan sesukamu," Akashi berjalan menjauhi Shiori sambil menyimpan gunting saktinya kembali.

Semuanya cengo melihat aksi Akashi. Tak biasanya, Kapten absolut mereka akan menyerah begitu saja dengan seseorang. Padahal, ia paling keras kepala dengan keputusan dan tindakannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di situ? Oh, apa kalian mau latihannya ditambah 50 kali lipat?"

Sontak, anggota GoM lainnya kocar-kacir bersiap-siap untuk latihan kembali. Sementara Momoi berjalan menuju Shiroi yang kini duduk di tepi lapangan.

"Shiroi-chan, ini," Momoi memberikan sebuah plester pada Shiroi.

"Terima kasih," Shiroi kepolosannya yang kembali menerimanya. Kemudian ia tempelkan plester itu di atas luka goresan gunting di pipinya.

Momoi kini memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di samping Shiroi. Menemaninya sambil memperhatikan kegiatan latihan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Bagaimana, sudah mendingan?"

"Iya. Sudah tak apa-apa."

Sunyi meliputi mereka berdua. Namun akhirnya Shiroi membuka mulutnya.

"Emmm, Satsuki-san, aku minta maaf karena telah menunjukkan sifat asliku."

"Oh, ng, gak apa-apa kok. Shiroi-chan gak perlu minta maaf kayak gitu."

Tetap saja, karena kejadian tadi membuat Shiroi tak enak hati dan murung. Momoi yang melihat reaksinya langsung mendapat ide untuk membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

"Shiro-chan, bagaimana kalau sehabis latihan kamu ikut kami dulu?"

"Ha?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengikutsertakan dia?" Akashi dengan nada tajam khas memerintah ditambah raut wajahnya yang semakin mendingin itu bertanya pada Momoi. Saat ini, GoM dan manajernya, ditambah dengan Shiroi berada di tempat nongkrong langganan mereka, Maji Burger.

"Aku mohon, Akashi-kun. Biarkan Shiroi ikut berkumpul bersama," Momoi memohon dengan sangat pada Akashi.

"Iya, Akashicci. Aku ingin tanya-tanya dengan Shiroicchi," Kise berusaha membela Momoi.

Desakan bertubi-tubi dari Kise dan Momoi membuat amarah Akashi memuncak. Hingga yang fatalnya...

CKREEEESSSHHHH...

"Kalau kalian ribut lagi, akan kubuat diam dengan gunting ini," Momoi dan Kise seketika membungkam mulutnya. Dan anggota yang lainnya juga turut mendiamkan diri.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin mengetahui tentang dia yang sebenarnya," pernyataan Akashi langsung membuat Momoi dan Kise sumringah.

"Nee apa benar, Shiroicchi Kapten dari Kanshou Academy?" Kise memulai sesi tanya jawabnya dengan blak-blakan.

"I, iya."

"Tapi, kok aku baru tahu ada Generation of Miracle versi cewek?" Aomine juga tak mau kalah bertanya.

"I, itu karena..."

"Karena eksistensi kita melebihi mereka nanodayo. Jadinya, mereka lebih tertutup," timpal Midorima dengan kebiasaan mengangkat kacamatanya itu dan jangan lupakan juga kebiasaan satunya lagi, membawa lucky itemnya dimana pun berada, meskipun itemnya itu tak wajar seperti hari ini, wafer coklat.

"Midorimachin, boleh minta?" Murasakibara dengan mata berbinarnya meminta wafer dari tangan Midorima.

"Maaf, ini bukan untuk dimakan nanodayo," ucapannya membuat Murasakibara langsung suram.

"Aku baru ingat. Sebentar lagi kan Inter Highnya basket cewek, apa tim Shiroi-chan ikut?" Momoi mengajukan satu pertanyaan yang membuat Shiroi menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan ponselnya.

"Ya, kami akan mengikutinya," respon Shiroi dengan tingkat kepolosan tinggi membuat Momoi gemas melihatnya.

"Waaah, aku jadi gak sabar melihat aksi timnya Shiroicchi," timpal Kise.

"Menarik nanodayo."

"Aku jadi ingin tahu seberapa kuatnya GoM versi cewek itu," Aomine berapi-api.

Namun tiba-tiba, mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah nada dering. Menyadari ada pesan masuk di ponselnya, Shiroi membuka dan membacanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia bergegas keluar.

"Maaf, ada urusan mendadak, aku harus pergi," Shiroi dengan sigapnya mengambil bawaannya dan keluar dari forum mereka. Tak lupa dia memberi lambaian kecil pada mereka.

"Oh ya Tetsu-nii, aku akan pulang terlambat."

"Aku mengerti," sepatah kata terlontarkan dari Kuroko.

Sepeninggal Shiroi, perkumpulan mereka terasa sedikit sepi. Walau Shiroinya ada pun, ia lebih memilih untuk diam atau berbicara jika diperlukan hingga tak ada dampak yang berarti. Tapi itu tak berlaku dengan Momoi dan Kise yang daritadi terus membombardir sang surai biru terang itu. mereka langsung terlihat lesu ketika Shiroi pergi.

"Yah, Shiroicchinya pergi deh. Gak seru ah," Kise mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mereka terdiam sebelum akhirnya mereka disadarkan oleh Akashi yang mulai beranjak dari posisinya.

"Aku juga harus pergi."

"Eh, Akashicchi juga?"

Tak memperdulikan Kise, Akashi terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat mereka. Sebenar, dia tak suka mengikuti acara kumpul bersama. Namun, baik Momoi atau Kise akan terus-menerus memaksanya dengan cara yang terbilang cukup mengganggu bila ia tak mau ikut. Bukannya ia menyerah dengan paksaannya, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpan energinya agar tak terbuang percuma.

Matahari semakin turun. Langit yang tadinya biru berubah menjadi orange keemasan. Angin semilir mulai berhembus melewati tiap helai surai merahnya. Kakinya terus bergerak hingga ia tiba disebuah taman yang kini sepi. Tiba-tiba, telinganya mengirimkan isyarat bahwa ia mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing baginya, suara pantulan bola basket. Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, ia gerakan tubuhnya mencari asal sumber suara yang didengarnya dan tak lama, ia menemukannya. Suara itu datang dari sebuah lapangan basket yang letaknya berada di pojok taman dan rupanya berasal dari bola yang dimainkan oleh cewek yang tadi sudah membuat pipinya tertempel plester.

Mengingat kejadian itu, ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya demi membalas perbuatan tak menyenangkan itu. Dan sayangnya, pergerakannya sudah diketahui oleh orang yang ingin dibalasnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Shiroi yang kembali berubah mode disaat dia harus kembali melihat wajah angkuh Kapten Teiko itu. Manik birunya menatap begitu tajam.

"Membalaskan perbuatanmu yang tak sopan tadi," tatapan manik heterokromianya juga tak kalah dari Shiroi.

"Aku sedang tidak mood kali ini."

"Hoooo, apa kau takut?" Akashi mencoba memprovokasikannya.

"...Entahlah. Pikirkan saja sendiri," keteguhan hati Shiroi berhasil membendung ucapan provokasi dari mulut Akashi. Dan tanpa sadar ia juga sudah membuat parameter amarahnya naik seketika.

"Sepertinya itu bukanlah suatu jawaban."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau berhak mengetahui semuanya?"

"Ya dan ini perintah!" gunting andalannya sudah menari-nari di tangan kanannya.

"Kau tahu kan yang kukatakan tadi, apa perlu aku mengulangnya lagi?"

"Kau akan menerima konsekuensinya bila kau tak mematuhiku."

"Lakukan saja."

Balasan singkat dari Shiroi benar-benar membuat Akashi terkesiap. Niatnya untuk membalas dendam kini hilang tak berbekas. Sepertinya, pertandingan silat lidah hari ini berdampak buruk untuknya. Dia, kalah telak.

"Ah, aku benar-benar telat," akibat latihan singkat dan adu mulutnya dengan Akashi, Shiroi sampai lupa dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Satu lagi. Kau akan menerima balasan yang setimpal bila kau melakukan sesuatu, khususnya padaku," ucap Shiroi dengan penekanan kata "padaku" sebelum meninggalkan lapangan basket itu. Akashi yang mendengarnya hanya berdiri terdiam. Tapi tak lama kemudian, muncul seringai kecil nan mengerikan terlihat dari wajahnya yang dingin membeku.

_"Menarik..."_

Decitan suara gesekan terdengar disebuah ruangan besar yang kini terisi oleh 4 cewek dengan jersey kebanggaan sekolahnya plus 1 yang hanya memakai seragam sekolahnya. Saling memperebutkan sebuah bola bundar bergerigi yang merupakan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka, hingga melupakan waktu yang terus berjalan.

"Minna, tolong hentikan. Sebentar lagi malam, apa gak capek?" cewek yang dari tadi terus membawa map itu memohon ke teman-temannya yang sedang mendrible bola hingga lupa waktu itu.

"Mou Ameda-chu, sebentar lagi," cewek surai orange berikat satu itu menawar waktu.

"Lagi asyik nih," si surai tosca ikut membela.

"Ya ampun," cewek yang dipanggil Ameda hanya menghela napas lelah melihat tingkah timnya itu.

"Kalau ketahuan Kaicho, aku gak bakal nanggung akibatnya."

"Ah, masih latihan ya?"

Mini match yang masih berlangsung seketika terhenti begitu seorang cewek surai putih kebiruan muncul dari arah pintu masuk ruangan itu. Ameda yang dari tadi kalut, menjadi tenang begitu orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Kaicho! Anu, tolong berhentiin mereka dong. Aku sampai capek melihatnya," keluh kesah Ameda ditumpahkan ke Shiroi.

"Hah, baiklah. Minna, jangan buat manajer khawatir dong. Seenggaknya kita juga butuh istirahat," Shiroi mengabulkan permintaan manajer timnya.

"Yah, Shiro-chu. Kan cuma sebentar."

"Yang dikatakan Akina benar. Baru 20 menit kami bertanding."

"Kami juga gak apa-apa."

"Itu benar Nyo-ho."

"Apa aku harus memaksa kalian untuk berhenti?" ekspresi Shiroi berubah drastis dengan penggaris besi biru putihnya yang berada dalam genggamannya. Semua anggota langsung bergidik ngeri merasakan aura gelap mengerubungi Kaptennya itu.

"Ka, kami mengerti Nyo-ho," surai pendek magenta sweatdrop melihat respon Kapten cutter itu.

"Shiroi menyeramkan," timpal sang surai cokelat berkepang.

Setelah membubarkan timnya, Ameda langsung menghampiri Shiroi.

"Kaicho, bagaimana investigasinya?"

"Sesuai dengan laporanmu, Ameda-san. Tapi, bisakah carikan aku info lebih detail mengenai Kaptennya?"

"Baik, Kaicho," Ameda langsung berpamitan dan pergi pulang. Tinggallah Shiroi sendiri.

_"Akashi Seijuuro, ya..."_

TBC

balasan reviews~

NisapikoRii : siiiiippppp (y) chapter terbaru sudah keluar

UseMyImagination : update-an keluar... fokusnya sih Akashi x OC, mungkin ada slip Kuroko x OC #salamAPAAAA!

Yuki Kineshi : hal itu disengaja #hehehehe terima kasih sudah menunggu ^^

Back-On :hohohoho, adiknya Kuroko mulai terkuak disini...

ilma : biar penasaran #hihihihihihi,,,,,

Reviews please (/'w')/


	3. Chapter 3

Hyahooooooooo...

gara2 mid semester dan dimulainy les, jdi ngaret updateny nih TT_TT

Io minta maaf ke semua reader yg udh menantikan klanjutan nasib dari Kuroko bersaudara dan Kapten psikopat kita #bungkuk

Akashi : Apa maksudmu dengan "Kapten psikopat", Io-san?!

Io : Errr, kenyataannya emang gitu kan?

Akashi : Oh, ternyata kau tak jera juga ya dengan gunting manisku ini?!

Io :A, Akashi-kun, kumohon jangan TT_TT

Akashi : Kalau begitu, cepat disclaimernya!

Io : I, Iya deh.

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Desclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei~

Warn: Typo(s), OC, OOC, abal-abal, bahasa yang amburadul, dll

Ch. 3 Kedua GoM saling bertemu

"Tadaima," kata itu selalu Shiroi ucapkan saat ia sampai di rumahnya yang sepi. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja di luar negeri dan hal itu menyebabkan mereka berdua harus mengurusi rumah dan diri mereka sendiri.

"Okaeri, Shiroi. Kau pulang telat seperti biasanya," tak lupa Kuroko menyambut kepulangan adik kesayangannya dengan tatapan datar namun lembut.

"Kan tadi sudah dibilang aku bakal pulang telat," Shiroi menyanggah pernyataan Kuroko yang ia anggap tak benar.

"Ah, Tetsu-nii sudah makan malam?"

Kuroko terdiam dan tak lama, bunyi yang terdengar familiar muncul dari dalam perutnya. Kuroko sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya sembari berusaha menutup ekspresi malunya walaupun tak terlihat jelas. Namun berbeda dengan Shiroi. Ia tahu apa yang kakaknya sembunyikan dan itu merupakan hal yang ia anggap lucu sampai-sampai sebuah tawa kecil ia keluarkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kubuatkan makan malamnya."

Tanpa memperhatikan tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa ruang keluarga dan baju seragamnya yang tak berganti, Shiroi dengan sigap memasang celemek dan mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makan malamnya.

"Lengkap sekali bahan makanannya?" Shiroi heran dengan tumpukan rapi bahan makanan yang tersedia di kulkas mereka.

"Aku baru saja membelinya," Kuroko menjelaskan kebingungan Shiroi.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, kenapa Tetsu-nii gak coba memasak kalau bahan makanannya lengkap kayak gini?"

"Shiroi lupa kejadian seminggu yang lalu?"

Shiroi menghentikan aktivitas memotong sayurnya dan mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi disaat ia pulang sangat larut akibat kegiatan tim basketnya yang padat. Begitu baru memutar gagang pintu rumahnya, terdengar sebuah ledakan yang harus membuatnya langsung berlari menuju sumber ledakan yang diduga berasal dari dapur itu. Dan ia langsung sweatdrop tatkala melihat kondisi dapur yang sudah amburadul bin berantakan, asap hitam mengepul-ngepul memenuhi ruangan dan api yang mulai menggerogoti meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu. Untungnya, api itu segera dipadamkan oleh kakaknya dengan kondisi yang selaras dengan dapurnya.

"Tetsu-nii, kau mencoba memasak makan malam sendiri?"

Sesuai yang dikatakan Shiroi, Kuroko memang mencoba memasak makan malam sendiri, terlihat dari celemek yang ia gunakan. Sayangnya, usaha kakaknya itu malah membuat dapur bersih dan rapi mereka harus hancur tak terbentuk.

"Aku kelaparan dan Shiroi tak mengabari. Jadi terpaksa," ucap Kuroko yang masih dengan tampang innocentnya walau tercoreng oleh sisa-sisa kekacauan yang ia buat.

Sejak kejadian itu, ia melarang keras kakaknya sampai-sampai mrngubah mode sifatnya dan mengancam kakaknya dengan penggaris besi yang setia menemaninya untuk menyentuh peralatan memasak tanpa pengawasan darinya. Beruntungnya saat itu Kuroko hanya menggunakannya selama 5 menit. Coba dibayangkan jika ia menggunakannya lebih lama dari itu, bisa-bisa rumah mereka yang hancur.

"Hah, aku gak bisa membayangkannya kalau aku pulang lebih larut lagi," Shiroi bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian absurd itu.

"Dan aku juga gak bisa bayangkan kalau harus menghadapi Shiroi-chan yang satunya lagi untuk kedua kalinya," inner Kuroko yang sudah keringat dingin mengingat dan membayangkan dirinya dikala terkena amukan menakutkan plus mengerikannya Shiroi yang sampai membuatnya menggigil tak bisa tidur seminggu yang lalu. Sungguh, ia terkapok-kapok dan tak berani memasak sendiri lagi.

Tak mau terlarut dalam flashbacknya, Shiroi kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti itu.

"Oh ya, Tetsu-nii. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa waktu itu gak mesan makanan aja?" tanya Shiroi dengan fokusnya yang tak berkurang.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba membuat makan malam sendiri," ucapan Kuroko yang sempat terjeda sebelum ia kembali melanjutkannya.

"Selain itu, aku juga ingin Shiroi-chan mencicipi masakan buatanku."

Shiroi terhenti dan tiba-tiba terkekeh.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, alangkah baiknya kalau Tetsu-nii tak nekat seperti itu. Minimal, beritahu dulu."

"Aku ingin membuatnya sebagai kejutan."

"Tapi itu terlalu mengejutkan."

Kuroko terpuruk mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu yang begitu menohok hatinya karena apa yang diucapkan benar adanya. Aura hitam keunguan yang kuat mulai muncul disekelilingnya.

Melihat dan merasakan kondisi kakaknya yang terbilang suram, Shiroi menghiburnya.

"Hah. Lain kali, kuajarkan Tetsu-nii cara memasak yang baik dan benar deh."

Dengan cepat dan mengejutkan, Kuroko tiba-tiba bangkit dan melirik kearah adiknya dengan mata berbinar dan wajah yang begitu imutnya. Dan lagi-lagi, hal itu membuat Shiroi kembali tertawa.

_"Nii-san lucu sekali..."_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pagi menjelang, namun matahari masih meredup. Embun-embun juga belum bisa berpisah diujung dedaunan. Udara masih begitu dingin menusuk, membuat mata setiap orang enggan untuk terbuka. Kecuali sesosok dengan surai putih kebiruan panjang yang terkibar oleh angin dingin pagi dan manik dengan warna senada yang lebih memilih menggerakan tubuhnya diantara kabut yang mulai menipis daripada meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal nan menghangatkan jiwa dan raga. Ia tak mau menjadi malas bergerak. Toh, menggerakan tubuhnya seperti sekarang ini juga bisa menghangatkan dirinya. Telihat dari peluh keringat yang bercucuran di kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat itu, menandakan bahwa ia lebih dari sekedar hangat.

Dengan ditemani musik yang keluar dari headphonenya, ia berharap acara jogging rutin mingguan kali ini bisa berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Namun, kali ini tak sesuai harapannya. Tak sengaja di tengah larinya, ia berpapasan dengan seseorang dengan kilatan emas dan merah dalam manik kecilnya yang begitu jelas telihat di dalam kabut ini. ditambah lagi dengan surai yang membara dan juga tatapan angkuh dingin yang dinginnya melebihi udara dingin pagi ini, membuat Shiroi yakin seyakin-yakinnya siapa seseorang itu. Ya, dialah Akashi Seijuuro

"Bertemu lagi."

Sapaan dingin langsung membuat Shiroi membeku dihadapan Akashi. Ia bisa mendengar suara dingin yang menekan dengan jelas walau kini di telinganya terpasang headphone dengan volume suara yang lumayan keras. Untungnya dia bisa menahan perubahan mode sifatnya, jadi kali ini dia bisa menyapa balik dengan cara yang lebih halus daripada terakhir kali ia bertemu.

"Begitulah," sembari ia melepaskan headphone dari sepasang telinganya.

Shiroi memposisikan tubuh lelahnya duduk dibangku taman dan Akashi mengikutinya.

"Apa kau juga ikut jogging?"

"Hanya terbangun terlalu awal, itu saja."

"Oh."

Sunyi makin mencekam saat mereka menghentikan pembicaraan. Namun, hal itu tak membuat masalah bagi Shiroi. Yah, dia sendiri juga tak ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi dengan pemuda heterokromia yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Akashi membuka mulutnya.

"Kudengar sebentar lagi Inter-High basket cewek?"

"Ya, lalu mengapa?"

"Tandinglah bersama kami."

"Ha?"

"Apa aku perlu mengulangnya dua kali?"

"Bukannya hasilnya jelas kalian yang menang?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan turuti saja!" garis perempatan muncul di wajah Akashi. Tak disangka, gunting keramat miliknya juga sudah bersiap dalam genggamannya jikalau cewek polos berkepribadian ganda itu masih berbasa-basi dengan mimik wajah tak berdosanya.

"Kau sudah lupa aku tak suka dipaksa dan diperintah?" saking bencinya dengan yang namanya perintah, Shiroi keceplosan membuka tabiat aslinya. Dan jangan lupakan, kebiasaan membawa penggaris besinya kemana-mana itu. Yang pastinya kini sudah berputar-putar di tangan kanan Shiroi.

"Hoooo, jadi kau tak mau?"

Shiroi tersentak seketika. Kemudian ia tundukkan kepalanya dan matanya memandang ke tanah tempat ia berpijak. Terlihat guratan tajam di dahinya yang menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras menentukan pilihan yang tepat, apakah ia harus menolak perintahnya atau terpaksa setengah hati mengikuti hal yang paling dibencinya itu.

Bisa saja ia gengsi mengacuhkan perkataan Akashi tadi. Namun ia teringat dengan timnya yang saat ini butuh latihan tanding. Mau tak mau, terpaksa ia harus tunduk menuruti keinginan pemuda paling angkuh dan menyebalkan di matanya itu.

"Hah. Baiklah, kali ini saja aku menuruti perintahmu."

Senyum kemenangan terpancar dari wajah Akashi. Ia sudah tahu Shiroi tak akan menolak ajakan atau lebih tepatnya perintahnya kali ini.

"Kalau begitu, kami datang jam 3 sore ini ke sekolahmu," Akashi lalu menapakkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat dan Shiroi yang masih terduduk itu. Senyum atau seringainya masih saja ia tampilkan walaupun ia menjauh dari Kapten Kanshou Academy itu. Terpuaskan oleh kemenangan besar yang baru ia dapatkan setelah sebelumnya dikalahkan telak olehnya.

_"Mulai saat ini, kau tak bisa lagi membantah perintah absolutku..."_

oOoOoOoOoOo

"KAICHOU/SHIRO-CHU/KAPTEN/SHIROI-SAN/SHIROI-NYO SERIUS?!" serempak tim Shiroi beserta manajernya menampakkan ekspresi kagetnya. Jelas, itu disebabkan oleh keputusan mendadak Shiroi yang bahkan dirinya sendiri pun sempat kaget dibuatnya jauh sebelum mereka terkaget.

"Jadi kalian anggap ini bohongan?" Shiroi menyakinkan anggotanya itu.

Di tempat yang berbeda...

"YANG BENAR AKASHI-KUN/AKASHICCHI/AKASHI/AKACHIN?!" kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan di Kanshou juga terjadi di Teikou.

"Apa aku ini tipe orang yang suka berbohong?" suara dingin ditambah penekanan yang mengintimidasi keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Asyik-ssu! Ketemu sama Shiroicchi lagi!" Kise riang gembira tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Whoah, aku ingin cepat-cepat melawan mereka!" Aomine juga ikut-ikutan bereaksi sama dengan Kise.

"Ide yang bagus nanodayo," Midorima dengan santainya kembali mengangkat kacamatanya.

Jangan ditanya tentang Murasakibara. Ia masih saja sibuk mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya hingga ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hei, Tetsu-kun. Apa kau tahu hal ini?" Momoi berbisik dengan Kuroko yang mungkin saja tahu tentang pengumuman mengejutkan ini.

"Tidak, Shiroi tak memberitahuku hal ini," jawab Kuroko singkat dan padat. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran apa yang dilakukan adiknya hingga ia dan Akashi sepakat membuat pengumuman itu.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan kesana," kericuhan sesaat mereka terhenti begitu Akashi menyuruh mereka untuk bersiap. Sesuai pikirannya yang tak pernah meleset, mereka sangat antusias dengan hal ini.

"Entah mengapa akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar nanti," ucap Kuroko dalam hatinya dengan gelisah tak menentu.

Sementara Teikou dalam perjalanan, di pihak Kanshou juga sibuk mempersiapkan diri. Bagaimana tidak, latihan tanding ini akan menjadi persaingan berat melebihi turnamen resmi mana pun. Pertandingan tim GoM cowok VS GoM cewek.

"Huah, mentang-mentang lawan tandingnya GoM, masak pemanasannya kayak gini-chu."

"Akina, lebih baik jangan mengeluh daripada terkena sabetan penggarisnya."

"Tapi Fuyuki-chu, apa gak berlebihan kita pemanasannya keliling lapangan 30 kali?! Belum lagi kita bakal bertanding."

"Sudah lah Akina-san, terima saja."

"Benar Nyo-ho."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, ini keterlaluan!"

"Ada yang protes?!" terganggu oleh ocehan salah satu anggotanya, Shiroi mengancam mereka dengan sarkastik seperti biasanya.

"Ehehehehe, kaichou."

Yang lainnya hanya menggeleng dengan wajah ketakutan mereka.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kita akhiri pemanasannya, tinggal menunggu mereka saja," Shiroi menghentikan aktivitas pemanasan mereka setelah melihat jam digital yang berada dihandphonenya. Para anggota langsung terduduk lemas sampai-sampai ada yang tepar tergeletak di atas lantai licin lapangan indoor mereka.

"Aku tepar."

"Gak kubayangkan, mereka telat sekali."

"Natsura, bersabarlah."

"Em, em."

"Kaichou!"

"Hn?" Shiroi menanggapi panggilan sang manajer tanpa panjang lebar.

"Serius bakal gak apa-apa?" terlihat raut muka kecemasan dan kekhawatiran dari diri Ameda Ritsuku, sang manajer Kanshou.

"Ini hanya latihan tanding saja. Gak usah khawatir berlebihan," demi menenangkan manajer termanisnya, Shiroi rela mengubah modenya kembali menjadi dirinya yang polos.

"Em, ba, baiklah."

Tak lama, suara langkah kaki yang cukup ramai terdengar mendekati lapangan. GoM cewek beserta manajernya sudah menduga-duga pemilik dari langkah kaki itu. Dan sesuai dugaan mereka, langkah kaki itu berasal dari tim GoM cowok yang datang dengan aura tak biasa. Siap menerkam siapa saja yang berada di depannya tanpa terkecuali.

"Ah, sudah datang ya."

"Shiroicchi!" Kise yang baru menapakan kakinya di pintu lapangan langsung melesat menuju Shiroi. Tak lupa dengan rentangan tangannya yang menandakan bahwa ia akan memberikan pelukan maut miliknya yang menyesakkan.

Mengetahui dirinya terancam, refleks Shiroi mengacungkan sang penggaris 30 cm yang terbuat dari besi dengan kecepatan cahaya dan berhenti tepat di depan batang hidung Kise. Sementara keadaan orang yang teracungi, kini diam membeku ditempat karena shock berat dan hampir dibuat pingsan olehnya.

"Tolong hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu, Kise-san," Shiroi kembali ke sikap sarkasmenya. Matanya tajam menusuk memandang Kise menandakan bahwa ia tak suka dengan perlakuannya.

"Hi, hidoi-ssu," ucapan Kise begitu tergetar melihat sudut-sudut tajam penggaris yang berkilauan sedikit hampir menyentuh kulit putih bersihnya.

Dan untuk yang lainnya yang berada di sana, minus Akashi dan Kuroko hanya bisa bersweatdrop dengan derasnya melihat keadaan Kise yang begitu miris dan naas. Dalam hati, mereka bersumpah tak ingin berbuat yang macam-macam dengan cewek buas yang satu ini. Terlalu liar untuk dijinakkan pikir mereka.

"Ya, yah. Karena semua udah pada datang, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu," Ameda berusaha mengubah suasana meskipun dirinya canggung untuk melakukannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu berlebihan," Shiroi kembali ke dirinya yang polos dengan cepat hingga membuat anggota timnya dan tim GoM cowok lagi-lagi shock dibuatnya. Terkecuali Kuroko yang sudah sangat mengenal karakter adiknya dan Akashi yang merupakan teman psikopatnya #dilemparguntingsamaAkashi.

"Sa, sangat mengerikan-ssu."

"Melebihi Akashi."

"Shi, Shiroi-chan."

"Aku tak ingin terlibat lagi dengannya nanodayo."

"Cepatnya."

"Begitulah Shiroi."

"Hm."

"Ah, lebih baik aku mengenalkan timku terlebih dahulu," bersamaan dengan perkataannya, para anggota tim basket Kanshou beserta manajer langsung siap berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku Akina Mitsuri-chu, posisi forward," sang surai orange dengan ikat sampingnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Fuyuki Ayana, center," kini giliran surai coklat kepang yang mengenalkan diri.

"Harumi Yosaka, guard juga shooter Nyo-ho," berikutnya si surai pendek magenta.

"Natsura Ishima, forward sekaligus Ace Kanshou!" dengan pembawaan sifatnya yang ceria, dengan lantangnya surai tosca memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi kau Ace Kanshou?! Tapi, kok gak menyakinkan ya?" Aomine langsung pemotong acara perkenalan tim Kanshou begitu sang Ace GoM cewek menampakkan dirinya. Terlihat dari raut wajah semangatnya, Aomine senang mendapat lawan dengan posisi yang sama dengannya. Tapi, ia juga sekaligus ragu dengan cewek tosca yang berada dihadapannya. Pasalnya, dia terlalu pendek dan ramping untuk dianggap Ace.

"Kau meremehkanku, ya?!" Natsura jengkel dengan perlakuan Aomine yang seakan-akan merendahkannya.

"Soalnya, kau kecil dan ramping. Tak cocok dengan gelar Ace," ungkapan Aomine yang enteng dikeluarkan telah membuat banyak perempatan pada diri Natsura. Cowok kulit terbakar ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat amarah.

"Ka, kau!"

"Sudah, sudah Natsura-chan. Jangan buat suasana makin gak enak," Ameda berusaha menghentikan ambisi mematikan Natsura dan untungnya itu berhasil.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ameda Ritsuku. Manajer dari tim basket cewek Kanshou Academy," Ameda dengan surai abu-abu sebahunya tak luput dari acara perkenalan itu. Tak lupa, ia berkenalan dilengkapi dengan senyuman manis khasnya yang melebihi Momoi membuat tim GoM Teikou terpana, beda cerita dengan Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Dan terakhir, aku, Kuroko Shiroi. Guard yang merangkap sebagai Kapten di tim ini," Shiroi juga tak mau ketinggalan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-desu."

"Momoi Satsuki. Manajer tim basket Teikou."

"Kise Ryouta-ssu."

"Aomine Daiki, Ace."

"Midorima Shintarou nanodayo."

"Murasakibara-nyam-Atsushi."

"Akashi, Seijuuro."

"Huah, aku baru tahu kalau kakaknya Shiro-chu juga anggota GoM," Akina berbinar-binar melihat Kuroko.

"Benar-benar mirip," timpal Fuyuki.

"Walau jika Kapten dalam mode polos," terselip perkataan batin Fuyuki.

"Anu, lebih baik kita segera mulai latihan tandingnya," ajakan Ameda ternyata diikuti oleh kedua tim dengan tenang tanpa interupsi.

Setelah perkenalan singkat yang diselingin sedikit perselisihan antara Ace kedua tim, tim Kanshou dan tim Teikou memisah untuk pembicaraan strategi permainan.

"Kaichou, aku sudah menyiapkan strategi yang cocok untuk pertandingan kali ini."

"Terima kasih, Ameda-san. Tapi, aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu."

"Heeeee?" anggota tim bertanya-tanya dengan maksud dari Kaptennya itu.

"Aku ingin menegaskan, bahwa kita tidak bisa menang melawan mereka," ucap Shiroi tegas dan dingin.

"APAAAAA?!"

"Shiroi-san, kenapa kita gak bisa menang dari mereka?!" Natsura heran dengan pernyataan yang baru didengarnya itu.

"Banyak hal yang tidak menguntungkan dari pihak kita. Pertama, perbandingan tubuh kita sangat jauh. Kedua, kekuatan mereka lebih unggul daripada kita."

"Jadi, karena alasan bahwa kita cewek Nyo-ho?" tebak Harumi.

"Ya," Shiroi menjawab dengan sangat singkat.

Jawaban yakin dari Shiroi mematahkan semangat tim Kanshou dalam sekejap. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Shiroi telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Meskipun kita gak bisa menang, setidaknya kita bisa melakukan sesuatu dipertandingan ini."

Seketika, pandangan anggota timnya langsung mengarah padanya dengan tatapan kebingungan plus harapan. Sepertinya, dia berhasil membangkitkan semangat mereka lagi.

"Apa itu, Kapten?" kali ini, Fuyuki ikut angkat bicara.

_"Perkecil, selisih skor kita."_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sesi perundingan selesai. Sekarang, kedua tim yang sama-sama menyabet gelar Generation of Miracle walau berbeda gender itu berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Dari tim Kanshou, sudah ada Shiroi, Natsura, Harumi, Akina, dan Fuyuki. Sementara pihak Teikou, telah berdiri Akashi, Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, dan Midorima. Mereka saling berhadapan dan terasa, aura persaingan yang kuat muncul dari diri mereka. Seolah-olah mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tak akan dan tak mau kalah. Meskipun tim Shiroi sudah mengetahui dengan pasti mereka tak akan bisa menang, tapi mereka juga masih punya tekad untuk tak menyerah dan tak suka dikalahkan.

"Momochin, aku juga mau ikut bertanding," Murasakibara merengek pada Momoi dibangku cadangan.

"Maaf ya, Murasakibara-kun. Akashi sudah menetapkanmu dibangku cadangan," sebenarnya Momoi ingin mengikutsertakan Murasakibara dalam pertandingan. Namun sayangnya, perintah Akashi terlalu absolut untuk dilanggar sehingga ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk formasi tim.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat Kaichou dan Kuroko-san saling beradu," sambung Ameda yang duduk di samping Kiri Momoi.

"Begitulah. Dan sepertinya, pertandingan ini akan berlangsung sangat sengit," Momoi bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat kuat yang ada pada kedua tim yang saling berhadapan itu.

Kembali pada kedua GoM yang saling lempar-lemparan tatapan dingin dan melawan.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap?" dengan nada angkuh dan merendahkan, ucapan Akashi ditujukan pada Shiroi.

"Tentu saja dan kami akan menang dari kalian," Shiroi menyambut ucapan Akashi yang tak kalah sombongnya. Meskipun itu hanya gertakan belaka.

"Hn, Kami lah yang pasti memenangkan pertandingan ini," sanggah Akashi.

"Oh ya?" Shiroi mempertanyakannya.

"Ya, karena setiap kata dari ku absolut dan selalu benar."

Situasi semakin memanas hingga tak seorang pun berani mendekatinya. Ameda dan Momoi hanya menatap mereka dengan kecemasan yang tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Sementara untuk Akashi dan Shiroi, mereka saling melempar tatapan dan hawa yang jauh melebihi anggota lainnya. Wajar, sebagai Kapten dari tim mereka masing-masing, mereka telah dijatuhi kewajiban dan harapan dari setiap anggota mereka meskipun untuk Shiroi, ia yakin tak bisa melakukannya.

_"Kemenangan..."_

Te, Be, Ce~

Readers! Io senang banget KnB S2 udah keluar!

dan first impressionnya, KEREEEEENNNNN!

Io sampe greget gak sabar nunggu klanjutannya ^^

oh ya, sekarang sesi balasan review~

NisapikoRii :Yup, adeknya Kuroko itu bisa Yandere, punya 2 kepribadian. Kalo masalah penggaris besi, biar unik aja #hehehehe. Untuk GoM versi ceweknya udh ada dichapter ini dan masalah bisa gakny Shiroi misdirection, kemungkinan chapter depan djelasin^^

Akashi Keita : Arigatou~, iya nih Io masih bnyak kekurangan

Yuki Kineshi : Iya, kepribadian mereka campur dan menghasilkan Shiroi. Errr, warna rambut Shiroi ya? coba bayangin warna rambut Kuroko yang lebih muda, mendekati putih untuk lbih mudahnya

Kumada Chiyu : Untuk Shiroi gak bakalan. Untuk yang lain, maaf Io gak bisa janji

UseMyImaginatio : Oke, chapter ini ada sedikit perkenalan anggota GoM ceweknya. klo kemampuan, chapter depan akan dijelasin lebih detail^^

Makasih buat reviewnya readers! \(^0^)/

dan jangan lupa, please review~


	4. Chapter 4

Flooopppp #munculentahdarimana

Hai readers semua! Io kembali dengan membawa oleh-oleh kisah kelanjutan dari GoM cewek VS GoM cowok

dikarenakan jadwal Io yg sibuknya udh gak beraturan, jdinya ya gak tau deh TT_TT

tapi Io usahakan untuk tetap ngepost ni fanfic secepatnya kok, jdi jgn khawatir

mumpung Akashinya lgi gak ada, Io basa-basi dulu ah~

Shiroi : Ehem, Io-san~ #pasangwajahsenyumdenganauragelap

Io : I, iya deh #sweatdrop (udh seneng gak ada Akashi, eh malah datang Shiroi)

Shiroi : Io-san, kamu bilang apa~?

Io : Eng, enggak kok, gak bilang apa-apa

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Desclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei~

Warn : Typo(s) bertaburan, OOC stadium akhir, bahasa kelewat gaul, abal-abal, dll

Ch. 4 The True Skilled

Hawa yang terasa dilapangan semakin berat terasa. Dan kini, semua pemain sudah berada ditempatnya. Menunggu aba-aba jump ball sebagai permulaan pertandingan.

"Ameda-san, kau yang pegang kendali," kata Shiroi yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Ba, baik Kaichou," Ameda segera bergerak ke arah lapangan dengan sebuah peluit yang dikalungkannya. Momoi dan anggota GoM terheran-heran dengan tindakan manajer Kanshou itu.

"Baiklah. Aku, Ameda Ritsuku akan memimpin pertandingan ini!"

Suatu kejutan untuk Akashi cs. Tak disangka, manajer lawannya akan menjadi wasit pertandingan ini.

"Apa-apaan, nih? Masak dia yang harus jadi wasit?" Aomine keberatan dengan Ameda yang menjadi wasitnya.

"Tenang aja, Ameda itu punya sertifikat resmi untuk wasit. Malah, sertifikatnya ditingkat Nasional," terang Natsura yang lagi-lagi menjadi kejutan untuk tim lawannya.

Karena tak ada protes lagi, pertandingan pun dilanjutkan.

"Semua siap..."

Baik dari tim Akashi dan tim Shiroi menjadi berdebar disaat bola sudah dilambungkan. Pasalnya, pada poin ini merupakan kondisi vital untuk mengambil aliran permainan mereka.

_"PRRRIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT"_

Yah, karena keunggulan fisik, Aomine lah yang mengambil bola untuk pertama kalinya. Kemudian, bola bergerigi itu dioper ke Kise sebelum akhirnya ia dihadang oleh Fuyuki, sang center Kanshou.

"Tingginya hampir sama denganku-ssu,"sepertinya Kise sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Fuyuki.

"He?" sementara Fuyuki bingung harus menjawab apa.

Gagal menembus pertahanan, Kise mengoper lagi. Namun ke arah Kuroko, dan Kuroko melepaskannya ke sang cahaya, Aomine. Sayangnya disaat ia mulai bergerak, ia dihadang oleh Ace Kanshou, Natsura. Pertarungan sesama Ace pun tak dapat dihindari lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau menahanku?" tanya Aomine dengan nada mengejek, membangkitkan amarah Natsura yang tadi sempat reda.

"Tentu saja!" tak terima diperlakukan rendah, Natsura terus-menerus menghambat pergerakan Aomine.

"Sial, dia gak mau lepas," batin Aomine kesal. Mekipun begitu, diam-diam dia juga mengagumi Natsura karena, baru pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang membuatnya kerepotan dan seseorang itu adalah cewek! Sepertinya, ia harus menarik kata-katanya.

Tak mau membuang waktu, terpaksa Aomine melepas kendali bola dan diserahkannya pada Midorima. Dan begitu bola sudah ditangannya, Midorima langsung menge-shoot dan terciptalah 3 poin pertama untuk Teikou.

"Menurut Oha-Asa, peruntunganku hari ini bagus nanodayo," ucapnya diikuti pergerakan tangannya yang mengangkat kacamatanya.

"Heeeee, gitu Nyo-ho?" tiba-tiba, Harumi menimpalinya.

"Tentu saja nanodayo."

"Tapi, peruntunganku juga bagus hari ini Nyo-ho."

"Te, tentu saja gak sebagus peruntunganku nanodayo," terdesak, Midorima memilih pergi dari Harumi dengan tambahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Heeeee, tsundere Nyo-ho."

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan dengan bola yang kini berada di tangan pihak Kanshou. Dari luar lapangan, Akina menyerahkan bolanya ke Fuyuki dan kembali dioper ke Natsura. Dan sepertinya, kejadian Aomine terjadi juga pada dirinya.

"Eh, kali ini kau ya?" tanya Natsura pura-pura polos.

"Bukannya daritadi aku yang hadang kau terus?" Aomine balik bertanya.

"Kalau gitu, mau kuberi tantangan?" Natsura mengajukan sesuatu yang menarik buat Aomine.

"Hooo, boleh juga."

"Oke, tantangannya adalah..."

_"Bisakah kau rebut bola ini dariku?"_

Suara Natsura yang riang tiba-tiba mendingin dan seketika, Aomine merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa dari lawan di depannya. Sesuatu yang mendesak dia untuk mundur. Namun, ia mencoba bertahan dari tekanan yang Natsura berikan.

"Tentu saja."

Begitu mendengar keputusan dari Aomine, Natsura memasang senyum seringai kepuasan. Nampaknya lawannya yang satu ini benar-benar ingin meladeninya saat keseriusannya muncul.

Tanpa aba-aba, Natsura langsung bergerak. Dengan lincahnya ia terus menggerakan tubuhnya mencoba lolos dari kepungan ditambah dengan drible yang juga selaras dengan pergerakannya, namun dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi. Aomine kerepotan dibuatnya, tapi ia masih bisa mengimbangi Natsura.

Menyadari hal yang tak biasa dari Natsura dan kondisi Aomine yang terdesak, Momoi seakan-akan menyadari sesuatu.

"Gerakan driblenya itu, jangan-jangan..."

Drible Natsura semakin lama semakin cepat sehingga fokus Aomine terpecah. Melihat kesempatan ini, Natsura melancarkan aksinya.

"Oh, bolanya kemana ya?" dalam sekejap, bola basket yang sedang bergulir di tangannya menghilang dihadapan Aomine. Ia terkejut dan berdampak pada pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba terhenti. Dan ini, adalah kesempatan Natsura untuk lolos.

Dengan cepat dan lincah, Natsura melewati Aomine yang diam membeku. Sekalian ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Aomine sewaktu melewatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bolanya di atas kepalamu, lho."

Aomine terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sesuai intruksi Natsura. Benar saja, bolanya bergulir di atas kepalanya! Mungkin, karena ia masih dalam keterkejutannya atau bolanya sudah di luar jangkauannya, Aomine membiarkan bola plus Natsura melewatinya. Pertandingan one-on-one antara Ace GoM, dimenangkan oleh Natsura yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh di bawah Aomine. Dan berkatnya, Natsura dapat menyumbangkan 2 poin untuk timnya.

"Sepertinya tak sesuai pandanganmu, Aomine-kun," sang bayangan, Kuroko menyahut Aomine dengan tiba-tiba.

"Huaaaahhh, kau mengejutkanku Kuroko!"

"Maaf, Aomine-kun."

"Tapi, benar yang kau katakan. Aku terlalu meremehkannya."

Suasana dilapangan yang memanas berbanding terbalik dengan yang dibangku cadangan. Terlihat Momoi shock melihat kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya, membuat aura kecemasan muncul disekitarnya sampai-sampai Murasakibara berhenti dari kegiatan makannya.

"Momochin, ada apa?"

"Apa mungkin, Natsura itu..."

"Ada apa dengan Natsurachin?"

"Deceiver Hand?!"

"Deceiver Hand?"

"Tangan penipu. Dia bisa melakukan drible dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan stabil dan tipuan bola yang cukup rapi," jawab panjang lebar Momoi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Murasakibara terus-terusan kepo.

"Ku kira rumor itu tak benar karena aku sudah menyelidiki semua pemain lawan kita. Tapi tak ku sangka, rumornya datang dari kalangan basket cewek."

Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Entah karena mereka terbawa suasana, mereka sampai tak menyadari peluit babak pertama telah selesai. Kedua tim tak mau menyiakan tenggang waktu istirahat yang singkat ini untuk beristirahat sambil kembali mereview dan mebicarakan strategi dibabak selanjutnya.

"Hah. Baru babak pertama udah capek kayak gini," keluh Natsura.

"Wajar, Natsura-chu. Lawan kita kan cowok, jadi banyak nguras tenaga," Akina menyahut perkataannya.

"Tapi, kau hebat bisa melewati Ace Teikou," puji Fuyuki.

"Natsura keren Nyo-ho," Harumi juga ikut-ikutan.

"I, itu, teknik yang biasa kupakai kok."

"Syukurlah, selisih poin kita di bawah 10," sambung Ameda merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, tapi kita gak boleh lengah. Bisa-bisa kita kedodoran gara-gara hanya puas dengan pendeknya selisih sekarang," Shiroi mengingatkan ke semua anggota timnya.

"Baiklah," kata mereka serempak dengan semangat yang tak berkurang sedikit pun. Bersamaan, peluit tanda babak kedua dibunyikan.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Di menit keenam babak kedua, skor mereka terus berubah-ubah. Namun, selisih diantaranya tak jauh dan itu sesuai perkiraan Shiroi. Kali ini, yang pegang kendali atas bola coklat itu adalah sang peniru Teikou, Kise Ryouta yang lagi-lagi terhalangkan oleh Fuyuki.

"Menyebalkan-ssu. Fuyucchi menghalangi terus," Kise kesal tak bisa melewati pertahanan tembok Fuyuki.

"Lho? Bukannya udah tugasku menghadangmu?" Fuyuki tak mengerti sebab kekesalan dari pemain copy-paste itu.

"Hmmmm, apa ku coba gerakan Natsuracchi ya?" batin Kise yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman.

Kise kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang yang sama seperti yang Natsura lakukan. Dan, dimulailah peniruannya gerakannya. Dengan rapi dang miripnya, ia melakukan semua hal yang dilakukan Natsura sewaktu one-on-one dengan Aomine. Tapi nampaknya, pergerakannya itu tak terlalu membuat Fuyuki kerepotan. Malah, ia menikmati peniruannya.

"Sulit menembus-ssu. Fuyucchi tangguh sekali-ssu."

Tak kehabisan akal, Kise juga meniru tipuannya. Memang berhasil ia lakukan, ia melakukan bounce ball. Namun dengan cepat Fuyuki menyadari dan langsung menangkapnya.

"Kalau cuma segini, Ameda pun bisa melakukannya."

"Eh?"

"Tiruanmu, gak sempurna dimata ku."

Mempersingkat waktu yang terus berjalan, Fuyuki melepas tanggung jawabnya menjaga bola dengan melemparnya ke arah Harumi yang sedang kosong. Dan saat menerimanya, Harumi langsung mengambil posisi tangannya agar tepat sasaran tanpa mengetahui bahwa kini ia berada di daerah 3 point. Tidak, ia bukan tidak mengetahuinya. Namun sengaja tak mau tahu.

Lalu bola yang berada ditangannya, ia shootkan. Ketegangan terjadi antara kedua tim, terlebih bagi Teikou yang harus bersiap untuk kebobolan lagi. Hati mereka sudah dag-dig-dug begitu bola melayang menuju ring.

"Aku sengaja, Nyo-ho."

Dan, bola memang sudah mencapai ring. Tapi sayangnya hanya memantul tepi ring sehingga GoM Teikou merasa lega poin mereka masih aman. Namun mereka tak menyadari bahwa ancaman masih mengintai mereka.

"Yak, dapat!"

Teriakkan itu terdengar jelas menggelegar dilapangan indoor dan asalnya ternyata dari Akina yang kini sudah berada di udara. Dengan kata lain, ia melompat. Lagi dan lagi, Akashi dan lainnya tak henti-hentinya dibuat terkejut dengan aksi dari tim Shiroi.

"Bohong..."

"Gak mungkin, kan?"

"..."

Lebih parahnya lagi, Akina melompat hingga tangannya dapat mencapai ring! Padahal tinggi badannya kurang lebih 158 cm. Beda 3 cm dari Natsura yang notabene pemain terpendek Kanshou.

"Selama masih ada kesempatan, kau tak boleh menyiakannya!" Akina memberi quote sembari melayang ke ring yang jaraknya sangat dekat. Begitu tangannya menyentuh bola, langsung ia melakukan dunk andalannya. Tambahan 2 poin lagi untuk Shiroi dan teman-teman.

"Oi, oi, dia gak mungkin melompat setinggi itu kan?" Aomine masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Dengan tinggi badan segitu..." timpal Kuroko dengan datarnya meskipun ia juga ikut kaget.

"Bisa melakukan dunk-ssu?" sambung Kise yang berakhir menjadi pertanyaan.

"Tenanglah, kita pasti menang," sebuah ucapan dingin muncul di tengah pembicaraan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi yang mencoba menenangkan timnya.

"Tapi, mereka..."

"Aku selalu benar, Aomine," penegasan darinya membuat Aomine tak berani melanjutkan omongannya.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Maaf, Tetsu-nii. Kita harus berhadapan kayak gini."

"Tak apa. Sudah lama kita tak saling berebut."

Memasuki babak terakhir, suasana masih tak berubah. Malah lebih memanas dengan pertarungan antara Kuroko bersaudara yang kini sedang terjadi. Terlihat dari tatapan mata mereka yang datar namun tajam, menandakan bahwa mereka serius saling beradu.

"Sebaiknya bagaimana ya?"

"Percuma Tetsu-nii pakai misdirection, gak akan mempan."

"Hmmm, kalau begitu..."

Kuroko langsung melakukan ignite passnya begitu matanya teralihkan ke Aomine yang siap menerimanya. Namun, Shiroi mengetahui arahnya dan mematahkannya dengan mudah.

"Shiroi menang lagi."

Kini bola berada dalam kuasanya dan dirinya melaju ke dalam area lawan, diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Tapi, seseorang mencegatnya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sang mata dwi warna dengan surai merah membara, Akashi dengan sorot mata yang lebih mencekam dan buas. Bukannya takut, Shiroi malah membalas sapaan matanya yang tak kalah menakutkan dari yang ia terima.

"Kau tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi."

"Heee, kok gitu?"

"Karena, ucapanku mutlak dan selalu benar."

"Tapi sepertinya kali ini kau tak benar."

Senyum, maksudnya seringai langsung terpampang dari wajah Shiroi begitu ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sekaranglah, waktu yang tepat untuk menghentikan semua sikap dan tindakan sombong dan angkuhnya seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Dengan kemampuannya sekarang, ia bisa membungkam ucapan selalu benar yang terus terlontarkan dari mulutnya.

Shiroi kemudian menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Memperlambat gerakan tubuh, napas dan bola secara bersamaan. Hawa yang tenang langsung menyelimuti dirinya. Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari lawan depannya. Sesuatu yang hampa dan sunyi yang ia rasa kini juga masuk merasukinya. Tapi, Akashi tak lengah begitu saja. Pikirannya masih terfokuskan dengan baik untuk mengawasinya. Namun sayangnya, sosok manik biru langit nan datar yang senada dengan surainya menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Di, dia..."

Bahkan dengan Emperor Eyes termutakhirnya, ia tak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan gadis dengan nomor 5 itu. Shock, pasti ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak, baru kali ini seseorang dapat menghindari Emperor Eyesnya plus membantah perintah mutlak dan benarnya dengan pembuktian yang jelas.

Tak ingin terus terlarut dalam rasa terkejutnya, Akashi merubah haluannya ke belakang. Dan, sesuatu kembali mengejutkannya. Sosok seorang gadis bernama Kuroko Shiroi telah berlari jauh ke dalam area miliknya dengan bola basket yang terus ia drible.

"Apaaaa?!"

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Shirocchi lolos..."

"Dari Akashi-kun?"

"Terlebih dari Emperor Eyesnya."

Setiap anggota GoM Teikou menunjukkan reaksi tak percaya yang berbeda. Snack yang berada dalam pelukan Murasakibara terlepas dan Midorima yang kembali melorot sampai hampir terjatuh. Momoi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan Aomine malah sebaliknya. Akashi, Kise, bahkan kakaknya sendiri, Kuroko terdiam di tempat mereka berdiri tanpa sedikit pun bergerak.

Akibat kejadian yang langsung membuat hening lapangan ini, Shiroi dengan mudahnya membuat poin untuk timnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan dibunyikan oleh Ameda

Sesuai perkiraan Akashi, mereka menang dan sesuai perkiraan Shiroi, mereka kalah namun dengan selisih yang kecil, 58-52.

"Shiro-chu! Kau benar-benar hebat!" Akina datang memeluk Shiroi dari belakang.

"Shiroi-san, kereeeeennnn!" Natsura juga ikut memeluk Shiroi.

"Betul Nyo-ho."

"Kaichou, pertandingan yang menakjubkan."

"Ini juga berkat kalian. Kerjasama lah yang memperkecil jarak kita."

Sementara di sisi Teikou...

"Meskipun cewek, mereka hebat!" puji Momoi kagum.

"Ya, apalagi Ace kerdil itu. bisa membuatku tertipu," meskipun dengan ogah-ogahan, Aomine juga ikut memujinya.

"Aku juga mau ikut bertanding," Murasakibara pundung.

"Tenang aja-ssu. Nanti kita tantang mereka lagi-ssu," Kise menghibur Murasakibara dan berhasil.

"Hmmm, peruntunganku jauh lebih bagus ketimbang dia," Midorima bermonolog.

"Shiroi sudah jauh lebih berkembang," ucap datar Kuroko. Namun tersirat senyum kecil disaat matanya memandang adiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi kok gak ada di sini ya?" Momoi baru menyadari bahwa sang Kapten tak ada diantara mereka. Yang lain juga menyadarinya dan bingung akan keberadaaan Akashi.

Melihat ada yang tak beres dengan Teikou, Shiroi meninggalkan tempat berkumpulnya tanpa memperdulikan rekan setimnya yang juga bingung dengan tingkah tak biasa pemimpinnya. Sepertinya, Shiroi tahu permasalahan Teikou saat ini dan tempat yang harus ia kunjungi sekarang.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Merenung, itulah yang dibutuhkan Akashi saat ini. Dengan duduk di bawah pohon rindang dan ditambah angin yang berhembus lembut, semakin menambah kehusyukkan renungannya. Memang dari luar ia terlihat dingin dan acuh seperti biasa. Tapi dari dalam, ia frustasi dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi yang seumur hidup baru ia rasakan.

Namun, meskipun dirinya masih dalam renungan, tingkat kewaspadaannya tak berkurang. Terbukti ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke tempatnya, ia memutar matanya ke arah sumber suara itu dan sumbernya adalah, seseorang yang berhasil melewatinya tadi, Shiroi.

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya."

Shiroi mendekat dan ia sekarang duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Akashi, walau jaraknya terpaut 1,5 meter.

"Kau tak kembali? Teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu."

Akashi masih terdiam. Atau mungkin saja ia tak mendengar. Namun Shiroi tak pusing memikirkannya karena yang ia hanya ingin memberitahu keadaan timnya Akashi yang sibuk mengkhawatikannya.

"Padahal kalian sudah menang, namun kenapa kau merenung?

Akashi tak memberi respon. Sehingga Shiroi terpaksa melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Apa yang kau cari dari pertandingan?"

Angin berhembus sedikit kuat hingga menerbangkan daun-daun hijau diantara celah mereka. Shiroi masih menunggu jawabann dari surai merah di sampingnya itu. Agak lama dijawab, namun Shiroi mengerti dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Kemenangan," jawab singkat Akashi dengan keyakinan yang absolut.

Shiroi diam. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tahu dengan pasti jawaban dari Akashi.

"Untukmu, apa yang juga kau cari dari sebuah pertandingan?" Akashi balik bertanya dan dan menoleh ke Shiroi yang sedang menunduk dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dagunya, yang berarti ia sedang berpikir. Akashi terus memandanginya sampai akhirnya ia merasa Shiroi telah menemukan jawabannya. Namun, terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya heran sewaktu Shiroi kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Ia, tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum.

Suatu hal yang langka ketika ia melihat Shiroi benar-benar tersenyum sebab, Akashi hanya terus melihat Shiroi menyeringai dingin padanya. Sungguh. Akashi hanya speechless saat melihatnya. Senyuman yang diciptakan Shiroi mampu membuatnya tak bergeming untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi beruntunglah, ia mampu mengendalikan emosi dan mimik wajahnya sehingga orang yang kini ia pandang tak curiga terhadapnya.

"Pengalaman... dan juga kesenangan," Shiroi menghadapkan wajahnya pada Akashi dengan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan oleh lawan bicaranya itu. Bukan ekspresi polos yang bahkan bisa menyaingi Kuroko ataupun dingin yang bisa ia anggap, Shiroi itu bayangan cerminnya. Melainkan, ekspresi ketenangan yang diikuti dengan tatapan sedu dan sebuah senyum tulus.

"Kesenangan?" Kali ini, Akashi berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan emosinya yang sedang memuncak.

"Entahlah kau mengerti atau tidak. Karena di matamu, hanya ada kemenangan saja," Shiroi bangkit dan berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berkumpul. Tapi...

"Shiroi..."

Shiroi pun menghentikan langkahnya begitu sebuah suara yang berat nan dingin memanggil namanya. Ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, jadi ia alihkan penglihatannya ke orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Terima, kasih..."

Shiroi terkesiap dan rona merah mulai memenuhi wajahnya. Bukan. Wajah Shiroi yang memerah bukan gara-gara ucapan terima kasih Akashi. kata terima kasih itu hanya membuat Shiroi tersentak karena Shiroi tahu, Akashi tipe yang tak suka mengucapkan kata tolong dan terima kasih.

Sebenarnya, yang membuat wajah Shiroi memerah adalah, karena raut wajah Kapten Teikou yang melunak menatap dirinya. Memang secara dominan, mimik wajahnya keras membeku. Tapi dari pandangan Shiroi, itu terlihat jelas.

"Y, ya. Sama-sama," karena tak mampu menahan tingkat kemerahan yang menjalar di mukanya, Shiroi ketimbang memilih berlari daripada berjalan tenang. Sementara Akashi yang ditinggalkan, hanya memandang punggung Shiroi yang semakin menjauh. Tentunya masih dalam keadaan yang sama yang Shiroi lihat tadi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini."

Akashi menghentikan latihan mereka hari ini. Seketika, rekan timnya jatuh terduduk karena lemasnya kaki mereka akibat latihan neraka yang baru mereka lalui.

"Akhirnya," lega Aomine akan berakhirnya latihan terberat dunia dan akhirat itu.

Yang lainnya juga ikut-ikutan lega. Tiba-tiba, Momoi datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah senang dan riang. Anggota GoM tetnu dibuat heran dengan perilaku anehnya ini.

"Satsuki, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Aomine melabrak Momoi yang baru saja tiba.

"Hehehe, aku punya kabar bagus," perkataan Momoi langsung membuat GoM datang mendekat minus Akashi yang memang tak peduli dan Midorima karena tsundere kronisnya.

"Apa itu Momoicchi?" tanya Kise dengan blak-blakkan.

"Timnya Shiroi-chan masuk final Inter High!"

Entah apa reaksi mereka mendengar kabar itu. Ada yang kaget kesenangan, atau hanya menunjukkan ekspresi biasa, atau bahkan ada yang gak peduli sama sekali dengan kabar itu.

"Hebat-ssu! Sayangnya, kita gak bisa nonton pertandingan mereka-ssu," Kise yang sebenarnya ingin melihat pertandingan Shiroi harus mengurungkan niatnya karena jadwal latihan yang memang disengaja diperbanyak plus pekerjaannya.

"Sepertinya akan ada perayaan besar," Aomine menyikut Kuroko dengan maksud tertentu.

"Kalau itu, tanyakan saja sama Shiroi," balasan Kuroko atas sikutan Aomine yang penuh modus.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya membicarakan kabar dari Momoi yang entah ada hubungannya dengan kepentingan mereka sendiri, dengan sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakan. Namun semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Sontak mereka berhenti dari aktifitas awal mereka dan tergantikan oleh mencari penyebab dari munculnya suara itu. Dan setelah dilihat secara seksama, suara itu berasal dari Natsura dengan keadaan masih memakai jersey sekolahnya dan berlari menuju mereka. Terlihat jelas ekspresi panik menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kuroko-san!" Natsura memanggil Kuroko namun lebih cocok terdengar sebagai sebuah teriakan. Sementara yang terpanggil merasa bingung dengan orang yang memanggilnya.

"Natsura-chan, ada apa?" Momoi juga ikut panik setelah Natsura berhenti dan berusaha mengambil napas dihadapannya.

"Ada apa, Natsura-san?" Kuroko akhirnya angkat bicara.

Natsura masih ngos-ngosan, namun ia segera mengakhirinya.

"Hah, hah. Kuroko-san, Shiroi-san..."

_"Memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket."_

TBC~

Io ucapkan terima kasih untuk review-review yg diberikan para readers^^

dan utk para silent readers, terima kasih telah membaca fic yang super aneh ini

tapi mungkin alangkah baiknya kalo...

Review please~


	5. Chapter 5

Readers semuaaaaaaaaa *teriak pake toa

setelah pontang-panting mikirin ide dan ngetik, akhir keupdate juga

sekali lagi, Io ucapin terima kasih buat yang ngeriview ato pun ngebaca fanfic yang penuh aura mencekam dari 2 tokoh utama kita

Shiori : Io-san~, bisa gak langsub ke desclaimernya?! *acungin penggaris besi ke Io

Akashi : Iya nih. Ni author banyak bacotnya *acungin gunting saktinya juga

Io : Hwe (TT_TT) Io dikeroyok 2 manusia abnormal *lari ke Kuroko

Akashi & Shiroi : WOIII, JANGAN KABUR!

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Desclaimer : masih tetap punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warn : OOC tingkat dewa, Typo(s) berkeliaran, abal-abal yang dipastikan, bahasa yang tak sedap dipandang, dll sejoli(?)**

* * *

**Ch. 5 Masa lalu yang disembunyikan**

* * *

"Shiroi-san, memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket," kata yang baru diucapkan Natsura sontak menimbulkan rasa kaget bagi Kuroko dan yang lainnya.

"Natsura-chan, bagaimana bisa?" Momoi bertanya tanpa kehilangan ekspresi cemas yang bercampur dengan kaget.

"Begini kejadiannya..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Sehabis pertandingan semifinal yang baru saja mereka menangkan kemarin, tak membuat tim Kanshou berpuas hati. Meskipun tubuh mereka lelah dengan sengitnya pertandingan kemarin, hal itu tak membuat semangat mereka untuk tetap latihan turun.

Dan mereka menjalaninya seperti biasa. Ameda selalu mengontrol dan mengkoreksi menu latihan sementara yang lainnya hanya mengikuti. Namun, kali ini terasa berbeda. Kapten mereka, Shiroi yang biasanya selalu ikut latihan, kini absen tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Hari ini, Kapten gak datang lagi?" Fuyuki menyadari Kapten mereka tak hadir.

"Sepertinya begitu," sambung Ameda dengan khawatirnya.

"Hei, Harumi-san. Sepertinya Shiroi-san bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini," Natsura bertanya pada Harumi yang sedang asyik memainkan bola basket ditangannya.

"Iya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu Nyo-ho," jawab Harumi sembari menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kalau menurut Akina-san?"

"Sama. Rasanya, Shiro-chu jadi lebih tertutup dari kita," kini Akina angkat bicara.

"Aku malah sudah menyadari Kapten mulai aneh setelah kita menang melawan Futabe di perempat final."

"Eh?!"

Mendengar pernyataan Fuyuki, yang lain juga ikut kepikiran mengenai awal dari perilaku aneh Shiroi. Namun acara berpikir bersama mereka terpaksa tertunda ketika mereka mendengar suara derap langkah yang tegas yang semakin jelas. Dari wajah mereka, terpampang kelegaan yang besar karena mereka memang tahu, siapa pemilik dari suara langkah itu meskipun wujud raganya belum menampakkan diri.

Dan semakin jelaslah rasa ketenangan mereka ketika sesosok perempuan dengan jaket hoodie sky blue yang terpasang diatas seragamnya, surai sepinggang dengan warna yang sama yang sedikit terhembus angin, dan maniknya yang dingin menatap kearah mereka, berada di depan pintu gym. Shiroi kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perlahan menuju tempat timnya berada.

Tapi, hanya bertaut 2 meter dari mereka, Shiroi kembali berhenti dan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia membuat suatu pernyataan yang menghentikan napas Natsura, Akina, Harumi, Fuyuki, dan Ameda dalam sekejap.

"Maaf, semuanya. Mulai hari ini, aku melepas jabatan Kaptenku dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket."

Shiroi mengatakan itu sambil membungkuk dan tertahan untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya karena Natsura bertanya padanya.

"Shi, Shiroi-san, kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat dan tak dapat diubah lagi," ucap Shiroi yang tetap dingin. Namun mimik wajahnya mengatakan, ia sebenarnya menyesal dengan perkataan dan keputusannya.

"Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah diberikan oleh kalian semua," ucap Shiroi sedikit bergetar dan dengan senyuman tipis yang cukup pahit dirasakannya.

Setelah itu, Shiroi langsung membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan mereka berlima yang masih shock dengan pernyataan pengunduran dirinya yang begitu mendadak. Natsura yang tak puas dengan jawabannya, bermaksud untuk mengejar. Sayangnya, ia kehilangan jejak karena pergerakan Shiroi yang cepat dan tak bisa ditebak. Tak habis akal, akhirnya Natsura tahu seseorang yang mungkin saja tahu akan penyebab Shiroi mengundurkan diri. Langsunglah, ia berlari tanpa memikirkan betapa lelah tubuhnya yang masih bermandikan peluh menuju seseorang itu, di Teikou.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Makanya aku kesini mencari Kuroko-san yang mungkin tahu kenapa Shiroi-san berhenti," kesedihan terlihat jelas pada diri Natsura. Terlebih, air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi pipi dan jerseynya. Ia mulai terisak-isak dan membuat GoM panik tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku, ingin membujuknya, tapi Shiroi-san, sudah memutuskannya dengan pasti. Tapi aku dan yang lainnya, tak terima dengan keputusan mendadaknya itu. Setidaknya, kalau Shiroi-san ada masalah, kami bersedia mendengar dan membantunya," tangis Natsura semakin menjadi. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil, menutupi rasa sedihnya. Sementara itu, Momoi berusaha menghiburnya tapi akhirnya ia juga kelabakan.

Namun di tengah tangis pilunya, Natsura merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut yang mendarat dia atas kepalanya. Begitu ia mengadahkan wajahnya, yang terlihat adalah sosok Aomine yang samar akibat airmatanya yang menggenang menunduk menyamakan tinggi badannya dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Saranku, kalau kau memang gak terima dengan keputusannya, lebih baik kau mencoba membujuknya. Meskipun hasilnya gak seperti yang kau harapkan, itu lebih baik daripada kau tak berbuat apa-apa," jelas panjang lebar Aomine yang membuat yang lain langsung kesengsem dengan aksi heroiknya. Tapi ada 1 orang yang menunjukan reaksi yang lain.

"Aominecchi! Kau sudah dewasa-ssu!" teriakan Kise cetar membahana di gym mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Kise?" muncul perempatan di dahinya akibat teriakan Kise yang hampir saja merobek gendang telinganya.

"Ternyata Aomine-kun bisa bertindak menenangkan," sambung Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Aomine dan membuatnya kaget seperti biasa.

"Kau mengalami perkembangan yang luar biasa nanodayo," timpal Midorima tak mau ketinggalan.

"Aominechin, kerja yang-nyam bagus," disela-sela mengunyah, Murasakibara mengacungkan jempol tanda salut.

Terjadilah kericuhan akibat aksi Aomine tadi, sementara 2 perempuan yang mereka hiraukan hanya facepalm melihatnya. Namun tak lama, Natsura mengubah ekspresinya dengan sebuah senyum tipis terpampang di bibirnya. Karena tak tahan melihat kejadian konyol di depan matanya, senyuman itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil yang membuat keriuhan itu berhenti mendadak.

"Hahahahaha, maaf-maaf. Habisnya, kalian lucu sekali."

Momoi yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum lega karena akhirnya Natsura yang periang kini kembali. Dan yang lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Momoi.

"Aomine-san, terima kasih ya," Natsura memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Aomine dan sontak membuat wajahnya merah.

"A, ah, ya. sa, sama-sama," balas Aomine dengan garukan di belakang kepalanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang merah merona.

_"Natsura-chu!"_

Terdengar teriakan dengan lengkingan tinggi khas suara cewek, yang membuat GoM beserta Natsura langsung mengarahkan mata mereka ke pintu masuk gym. Dan di sana terdapat 4 orang yang terengah-engah karena habis berlarian. Tapi salah satu dari mereka melihat sosok Natsura dan langsung berlari menghampirinya tanpa istirahat.

"Natsura-chu, kau gak apa-apa kan?" panggilan khas itu dapat diketahui bahwa yang sedang menghampirinya adalah Akina.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi mata Natsura-chu bengkak seperti habis menangis. Pasti, kau ya yang buat Natsura menangis?" Akina menatap tajam ke arah Kise karena menyangka dialah yang membuat Natsura menangis.

"Eh, buka aku-ssu. Nih orangnya," Kise lalu menunjuk Aomine yang kebetulan di sampingnya.

"Oi, oi, kenapa main tunjuk aja nih."

"Oh, jadi mahkluk gelap ini ya yang udah buat nangis Natsura-chu? Gak bisa di-ma-af-kan," seketika, kobaran api muncul disekeliling Akina. Menunjukan bahwa kini ia sedang marah teramat besar. Sementara orang-orang yang berada di gym itu hanya bersweatdrop berjamaah kecuali Aomine dengan tambahan sebuah tegukan.

"A, Akina-san. Aomine-san gak salah kok. Malah, dia yang udah menenangkanku."

"Eh?" dan Akina kembali ke dirinya yang biasa dan hal itu disambut lega Aomine.

"Jadi, kenapa Kanshou ikut-ikutan datang kesini nanodayo?" tanya Midorima to the point.

"Kami kesini karena mengejar Natsura, tapi sepertinya disaat yang gak tepat. Etto, maaf sudah mengganggu waktu latihan kalian," Ameda meminta maaf diiringi dengan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Gak apa-apa kok, Ritsu-chan. Kebetulan latihannya baru selesai," Momoi merasa tak enak hati dengan Ameda.

"Syukurlah."

"Kuroko-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" setelah sedari tadi berdiam, akhirnya Fuyuki mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda ia memperbolehkannya.

"Apa Kuroko-san juga merasakan hal yang aneh dengan Kapten akhir-akhir ini?"

Kuroko hanya menundukan kepala dan mengangkat tangannya menahan dagu. Memutar kembali ingatan-ingatannya mengenai kesehariannya dan Shiroi. Ia tak yakin, namun ia memang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disaat itu.

"Aku tak yakin, tapi aku juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Shiroi."

"Kapan Kuroko-san menyadarinya?"

"Sekitar, seminggu yang lalu..."

**FLASHBACK**

Langit yang tadinya membentang warna orange cerah dengan hiasan arakkan awannya kini berganti menjadi hitam pekat bercampur kerlap-kerlip bintang nan kecil. Cahaya lampu mulai menerangi rumah-rumah dan jalanan yang sepi. Namun, seorang pemuda dengan surai sky blue berjalan dengan santainya di tengah jalanan yang cukup sepi dan mencekam. Tak beberapa lama, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu disebuah rumah yang sangat ia kenali, sebab rumah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Tadaima," ucap Kuroko. Tak ada jawaban, yang berarti adiknya akan pulang telat lagi. Sayang, dugaannya meleset.

"Ah, okaeri Tetsu-nii," rupanya Shiroi telah mendahuluinya. Terbukti dari celemek yang ia kenakan dan sebuah pisau yang berada dalam genggamannya yang menandakan bahwa adiknya sedang membuat makan malam sebelum ia datang.

"Tak biasanya pulang awal. Apalagi sedang dalam masa pertandingan," tanya Kuroko yang berjalan menuju Shiroi bermaksud untuk membantu.

"Aku meliburkan latihannya. Saat ini, istirahat adalah hal yang dibutuhkan," Shiroi menjawab pertanyaannya disela-sela kegiatan potong-memotong. Sebenarnya Shiroi berbohong dengan menggunakan kata "meliburkan" itu untuk suatu alasan. Tapi untungnya, Kuroko tak menyadarinya.

"Begitu," kata Kuroko sambil menggerakan tangannya mencuci daun bawang yang ada dihadapannya. Secara diam-diam, matanya melirik kearah adiknya dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil pada Shiroi.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Kuroko mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke tangan kiri Shiroi yan diperban.

"Ah, terjatuh sewaktu pertandingan. Hanya lecet saja kok," Shiroi dengan senyum khasnya memperlihatkan dengan jelas telapak tangan kirinya yang dililit perban.

"Lain kali, hati-hati."

"Baik, Tetsu-nii."

Entah mengapa setelah memberinya peringatan, Kuroko merasakan suatu firasat yang cukup mengganggu pikirannya meski ia tak yakin itu benar atau tidak.

* * *

_"Itadakimasu!"_

Acara makan malam bersama kakak-adik itu pun dimulai. Menunya memang sederhana, semangkuk nasi dengan lauk udang tempura, tumis lobak, dan sup miso tahu. Namun, terjadi kehangatan sebuah keluarga diantara mereka meski harus tinggal berdua. Kuroko memandangi Shiroi yang sedang lahap-lahapnya dengan pandangan sedu plus senyum tipisnya. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ia menemukan hal ganjil pada diri Shiroi. Ia melihat tangan kiri Shiroi yang diperban itu bergetar dan kekuatan genggamannya pun terlihat lemah. Ia ingin menanyakannya namun terpaksa mengurungkan niat karena di matanya, Shiroi masih tersenyum senang seperti biasanya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Apa luka yang didapat Shiroi itu hanya lecet biasa?" Kuroko balik bertanya kepada kelima cewek dari Kanshou itu.

"Kami tak tahu persis karena Kaichou mengobati lukanya sendiri. Tapi, sekilas aku melihat tangan kirinya itu bengkak," jawaban Ameda nampaknya menyadarkan Kuroko akan sesuatu hal yang ia lewatkan. Buru-buru, ia berlari meninggalkan kumpulan itu dan pergi ke ruang ganti dengan raut wajah cemas yang terpancar jelas. Karena khawatir dengan perubahan sikapnya, yang lain juga mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Kuroko segera mengobrak-abrik isi lokernya untuk menemukan sebuah benda yang saat ini ia perlukan. Tak butuh waktu lama, benda yang ia cari yaitu Handphone berhasil ia dapatkan dan langsung saja ia menghubungi Shiroi. Sayangnya, panggilannya tak diangkat oleh si penerima.

"Kurokocchi, ada apa-ssu?" tanya Kise yang baru saja sampai. Beberapa detik kemudian, yang lain berdatangan.

"Tidak salah lagi. Cideranya kambuh."

"A, apa maksudmu Kuroko-san?" tanya Natsura yang tak kalah cemasnya.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Semua orang di dalamnya diam menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Kuroko dengan antusiasnya.

"Dulu, saat baru menduduki bangku 5 SD, Shiroi sudah dipercaya menjadi Kapten di tim sekolahnya. Dengan cepat, Shiroi menjadi Kapten yang disegani oleh anggota-anggotanya karena kemampuannya di atas rata-rata anak seumurannya. Namun tak lama, Shiroi mendapat cidera sewaktu semifinal. Akibatnya rekan timnya mulai tak berminat bermain basket karena mereka pikir, Shiroi yang menjadi acuannya tak bisa bermain bagus lagi, dan pada akhirnya klub basketnya pun bubar," jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Bisa dibilang, Shiroi lah penyebabnya."

Natsura dan kawan-kawan termasuk GoM itu sendiri menampakkan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Siapa sangka, sosok Shiroi yang terbuka menyimpan suatu rahasia kelam yang diakibatkan olehnya sendiri.

"Shiroi sangat mencintai basket. Bahkan ia sampai berkali-kali memohon pada anggota timnya agar bisa kembali."

Natsura meruntukkan dirinya. Ameda menunduk sedih. Fuyuki, Akina, dan Harumi diam seribu bahasa tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Momoi mengeratkan tangannya dikumpulan kertas yang berada di tangannya. Sementara yang lain menampakkan wajah prihatin minus Murasakibara yang tampak tak peduli.

"Shiroi-san baka! Mana mungkin kami meninggalkannya," Natsura sangat kesal sekarang. Ia tak menyangka Kaptennya berpikir seperti itu.

"Ano, Kuroko-san. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku," Ameda mulai berbicara medkipun dengan intonasi ragu-ragu.

"Apa itu?"

Meskipun dengan ragu-ragu, Ameda berusaha mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Kenapa, akhirnya Kaichou bisa bermain basket lagi?"

Kuroko menyimak dengan baik pertanyaan Ameda. Ia menarik napas dan mulai menjawabnya.

_"Shiroi pernah bilang, ada seseorang yang telah mengembalikan rasa cintanya pada basket."_

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko dan yang lainnya, seseorang mengawasi mereka di balik pintu. Sosok yang sangat dikenali dengan surai merah menyalanya mendengarkan dengan baik permasalahan yang melanda. Dan ia tampak sangat tahu dengan masalahnya. Karena, ia juga menyelesaikan masalah yang sama dulunya.

_"Aku harus lebih keras sekarang."_

Ia tak menyelesaikan acara mengupingnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat dengan seringai yang mencekamkan suasana dan langkah yang mantap. Mata heterokromnya terus menghadap ke depan dan tak sedikit pun melirik ke belakang. Dengan kepastian dan kemutlakan di tangannya, kali ini pun ia bisa menyelesaikannya, **lagi**.

* * *

Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya ia bisa sadar sepenuhnya. Perempuan dengan manik sky blue yang senada dengan surai sepinggang yang berantakan baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpi. Dengan mata yang terlihat mengantuk, Shiroi melihat jam digital yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 16.48 dan ia alihkan lagi ke arah jendela yang menampakkan langit senja keemasan.

"Hampir malam ya."

Kemudian Shiroi menatap tangan kirinya yang diperban sampai mendekati siku dengan tatapan sedih. Tanpa terasa, ia menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar dan sesuatu yang bening menetes mengenai perban putih itu. Tetesan itu kemudian berubah menjadi aliran yang mengalir deras diikuti oleh isakkan yang menyayatkan hatinya.

_"Aka-kun..."_

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**Te Be Ce~**

* * *

yah, Io kasih teka-teki dikitlah buat chapter ini (Aomine: padahal dari chapter awal dikasih terus?) (Io: udah kau diem aja, wahai mahkluk malam! *dihempaskan sampai langit ketujuh)

tapi sepertinya mudah ditebak *pundung

sudah-sudah, lupakan masalah tadi *kibas-kibas pake tangan. Yang penting sekarang Io minta sesuatu ke readers semua

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**REVIEW PLEASE #matabelo**


	6. Chapter 6

Halooooo, para readers semua!

Io update lagi, meskipun chapter ini gak panjang

soalnya ini buat persiapan untuk chapter kedepannya #hehehehehehe

terima kasih buat yang review, ngefollow, ngefavorite dll

langsung aja ya (Akashi: tumben mau langsung? Io: suka-suka dong :P #dipotong)

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei~**

**.**

**Warn: OOC lah, Typo(s) lah, abal-abal lah, pokoknya lah lah deh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch. 6 Welcome back, Tiger!**

* * *

"Kriet...kriet...kriet..."

Decitan rantai berkarat dari sebuah ayunan terdengar jelas oleh seorang anak perempuan yang memainkannya. Bergerak maju mundur dengan perlahan dan ditopang oleh kedua kaki kecilnya. Membosankan, itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Seandainya saja tangan kirinya tak ditahan oleh penopang tangan, mungkin sekarang ia lebih leluasa memainkan ayunan itu.

Meskipun sekedar berayun pelan, ia baru sadar bahwa waktu yang ia lewati begitu banyak ketika mata sky bluenya menatap warna langit senja nan berkilauan. Ia pun harus memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan main-mainnya. Tapi baru saja ia bangkit dari bangku ayunan, telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang menggelinding. Penasaran, ia mencari sumbernya yang ternyata adalah sebuah bola coklat bergerigi yang bergelinding mendekatinya.

"Hei, kau yang disana! Bisa kau ambilkan bolanya?"

Seorang anak laki-laki meneriakinya, meminta bola yang bergulir kearahnya. Walaupun ia agak tak suka dengan cara meminta tolong mereka, tapi ia bersedia mengambil bolanya yang tak jauh dari dirinya. Ia mendekatinya, namun terhenti ketika ia berusaha menyentuhnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan mimik wajahnya juga berubah drastis menjadi ketakutan dan penyesalan.

.

"Payah ah!"

.

"Padahal kami sangat berharap padamu, Kapten."

.

"Kita gak mungkin bisa menang di Final."

.

"Aku gak minat main basket lagi."

.

"Mengecewakan!"

.

**"Maafkan...aku..."**

.

"Maafkan, aku. Maafkan, aku. Maafkan, aku," tiba-tiba anak perempuan itu duduk bersimpuh di atas tanah. Tubuhnya tak berhenti bergetar dan tetesan-tetesan kecil bening mulai jatuh dari kedua matanya. Ia berusaha menahannya, namun tak bisa sebab orang-orang disekitarnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang membuat dirinya terdesak, sama seperti tatapan teman-teman timnya. Sehingga, tangisnya kian menderas dan ia pun memilih untuk lari dari tempat itu, tanpa tahu tujuannya.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari dengan cepat tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya dan akibatnya, ia harus menyenggol beberapa pejalan kaki. Meskipun disambut protes, ia tak memperdulikannya. Malah, laju larinya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang dengan keras sampai mereka berdua terjatuh secara bersamaan.

"Sa, sakit," anak perempuan itu mengeluh sambil mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit akibat bersentuhan langsung dengan kerasnya trotoar jalan. Begitu pula dengan orang yang ditabraknya. Sadar akan perbuatannya yang mencelakakan orang, ia segera berdiri dan meminta maaf.

"Ma, maaf sudah menabrakmu," ia memposisikan badannya membungkuk 90 derajat. Cukup menguntungkan untuknya agar orang yang ditabraknya tak mengetahui kondisi dia yang sebenarnya.

Kemudian seseorang itu juga berdiri dan menatapnya sebentar.

"Kau, menangis?" tanya orang itu dengan dingin.

Anak perempuan itu terkejut ketika orang itu tahu ia sedang menangis. Perlahan, ia tegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah menyala dan irisnya yang menatap tajam terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit buram akibat airmata yang masih berlinang.

"Siapa, kau?"

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sebelum ia memunculkan sebuah senyuman tipis dan uluran tangannya.

"Namaku..."

* * *

"Tadaima, hah, Shiroi," Kuroko baru saja masuk dengan napas tersengal setelah ia pulang berlarian karena khawatir dengan kondisi mental adiknya. Sembari menunggu respon, ia sempatkan untuk mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus. Namun tak ada jawaban yang diberikan. Akhirnya, Kuroko berinisiatif untuk mencarinya sendiri.

"Shiroi," panggilnya. Ia mencari kesemua sudut rumah. Sayangnya, sosok adiknya tak muncul juga. Walau begitu, ia tak patah semangat dan terus mencarinya sampai akhirnya ia menemukan masakan makan malam yang masih mengepul dan juga selembaran kertas di sampingnya di ruang makan.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Makan malamnya harus dihabiskan ya."

Itulah yang tertulis di selembar kertas itu. Kuroko hanya memandanginya dengan wajah kekhawatiran yang semakin menjelas. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri ingin sekali membuat adik tercintanya bisa bermain basket dengan senyuman tulus menyejukkan tercetak diwajahnya. Tapi yang menghambatnya adalah, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

* * *

"Padahal udah malam. Tapi panasnya masih terasa," keluh Shiroi sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya. Dirinya sekarang berada dihadapan sebuah vending machine penjual minuman dingin. Memilih kaleng-kaleng yang berjajar rapi yang kemudian jatuh ditempat pengambilan. Meskipun ia mengalami kesulitan, tapi tutup kaleng yang rapat itu dapat terbuka. Ia meminumnya sembari berjalan di atas jalanan. Saking terfokusnya pada jalanan, ia sampai tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ma, maaf. A, aku gak sengaja," Shiroi meminta maaf sambil panik karena minumannya tumpah ke pakaian yang ditabraknya itu.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" orang itu membalasnya dengan sedikit bentakan.

"Aku kan udah bilang ma..." begitu Shiroi mendongakkan kepalanya, ia baru mengetahui bahwa yang ditabraknya adalah...

.

"Shi, Shiro?"

.

"Taiga, kun?"

.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tak menyangka. Lidah mereka terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Tubuh mereka juga kaku tak bisa bergerak. Setelah sekian lama raga mereka terpisah dan komunikasi yang terputus, mereka dipertemukan lagi dengan cara yang tak terduga.

"Taiga-kun, kenapa bisa di sini?!" tanya Shiroi tak terlepas dari rasa terkejutannya.

"Ah, itu. Lebih baik kita bicarakan di taman saja," kata seseorang yang Shiroi panggil Taiga itu menyarankan. Langsung saja, Shiroi menyetujuinya.

* * *

"Jelaskan, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau kembali?" kata Shiroi dengan nada merajuk sambil membersihkan noda yang ia buat pada peristiwa tabrakan tadi. Padahal, ia berniat keluar rumah untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Tapi, dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba seorang Kagami Taiga membuat moodnya langsung jatuh drop. Dan Kagami yang duduk di sampinngnya bisa merasakan betapa suramnya aura yang Shiroi keluarkan.

"Ah, aku baru aja datang. Jadi be-Auw," jawaban Kagami terpotong begitu Shiroi menjitak keras kepala merah gelapnya. Saking kerasnya, jitakan itu meninggalkan bekas yang terlihat jelas.

"Bohongmu ketahuan," timpal Shiroi dingin setelah memberikan hukuman pada teman kecilnya itu. Ia dan Kagami sudah saling mengenal sejak di bangku sekolah dasar. Namun sewaktu kelulusan, Kagami harus pindah ke Amerika mengikuti pekerjaan ayahnya. 3 tahun berlalu, dan akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu lagi. Dengan berbagai perubahan pada dirinya yang membuat Shiroi terkesiap melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang sekarang jauh melampauinya daripada yang dulu yang hanya berbeda beberapa senti.

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Akan kuberitahu," Kagami masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit akibat jitakan superior Shiroi.

"Aku ingin bersekolah di sini."

"Eh, kenapa? Bukannya di sana malah lebih bagus?"

"Bahasa Inggrisku buruk," pernyataan jujur Kagami membuat Shiroi terpaksa harus merasakan sakit perut karena tertawa hebat. Kagami langsung memasang muka sebal.

"Masih terus tertawa?"

"Hahahahaha, maaf Taiga-kun," Shiroi mulai mengontrol dirinya agar tenang. Tawaannya tadi benar-benar membuat dirinya lepas kendali. Bahkan ia meneteskan airmata saking lucunya.

"Kau ini. masih gak berubah."

"Hahahaha, kau juga. Kebodohanmu gak berubah sama sekali."

*Twitch*

"Kau ngajak berantem ya?" perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Kagami. Emosinya tersulut oleh tingkah gadis iris biru muda itu.

"Boleh saja," bukannya takut, Shiroi malah tertantang. Tangannya kini sudah mengenggam barang persegi panjang andalannya itu.

"Curang! Udah pegang senjatanya aja."

"Gak ada peraturan dilarang membawa senjata kan?" Shiroi menegaskan pernyataannya dan membuat Kagami langsung bungkam. Ia tak berani melanjutkan aksi protesnya dan memilih untuk diam daripada harus meregang nyawa oleh penggarisnya itu. Ia sangat tahu kepribadian Shiroi kalau penggarisnya sudah berada pada tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja," Kagami menghela napas sembari sedikit melirik ke arah Shiroi. Diperhatikannya sosok gadis mungil surai biru langit itu dengan seksama dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal pada salah satu bagian tubuh Shiroi.

"Tanganmu, kenapa?" tanya Kagami yang mulai menampakkan keseriusannya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada tangan kiri Shiroi yang dibungkus kain perban putih.

"H, hanya luka biasa," Shiroi gugup mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu itu. Cideramu kembali kan?"

Raut wajah Shiroi langsung berubah. Maniknya melesu dan garis bibirnya menurun. Mulutnya terkunci tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia tundukkan kepalanya sampai mencapai batas terendahnya. Tak ingin orang di sampingnya melihat kondisi terburuk dirinya saat ini.

Sementara itu, Kagami hanya memandang intens Shiroi yang sepertinya hampir menangis. Ia tak mau memperparah suasana di antara mereka, sehingga ia juga memilih untuk diam. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Shiroi kembali membuka pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"Aku, sudah gagal menjadi Kapten," ucap Shiroi lirih. Kagami langsung terlonjak begitu mendengar perkataan Shiroi itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bisa menjadi acuan bagi rekan timku. Aku takut sekaligus malu sampai-sampai aku tak berani berhadapan dengan mereka lagi," ucapan Shiroi barusan terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Kagami. Padahal, salah satu alasannya kembali adalah ia mendengar kabar bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu kembali bermain basket dan menjadi Kapten di tim terkuat se-Jepang itu. Ia ingin melihat permainan Shiroi yang lama tak ia lihat. Namun, ia disambut dengan melihat Shiroi yang depresi sekali lagi.

*Puukkk*

Tangan Kagami yang besar menepuk puncak kepala Shiroi. Dielusnya surai biru muda itu dengan lembut. Shiroi yang tersadar bagian kepalanya memberat, langsung menegak dan menatap wajah sedu Kagami yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Jangan pesimis begitu. Bukannya sudah ada "Aka-kun" mu itu?"

"Tapi, dia menghilang entah kemana," Shiroi kembali menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Percayalah. Dia akan datang lagi," kata-kata Kagami berhasil menyakinkan Shiroi. Senyum yang sempat menghilang sedikit demi sedikit muncul di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Taiga-kun. Kau membuatku bersemangat lagi," Shiroi berdiri dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Kagami dengan senyum khasnya. Kagami hanya diam terpaku dibuatnya dengan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Eh, ya, sama-sama," Kagami membalasnya dengan garukan di kepala. Bisa dirasakan, saat ini ia benar-benar salah tingkah dengan senyuman Shiroi itu.

"Ah, kayaknya kakakku udah pulang. Aku permisi dulu ya Taiga-kun," Shiroi pamit dan memberi lambaian kecil pada Kagami. Kagami pun membalasnya dengan hal yang serupa sampai ia tak melihat sosok Shiroi lagi. senyum kecil tertanda dibibirnya karena ia berhasil membuat Shiroi kembali tersenyum. Namun dengan cepat, ia menghilangkannya. Karena suatu sebab yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya.

.

"Andai saja aku "Aka-kun" mu itu, akan kubuat kau lebih tersenyum lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC #tee~hee~**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Io kurang semangat gara-gara banyaknya tugas dan ulangan diakhir tahun sekolah ini #pundung

maka dari itu biar Io jadi semangat en bisa update cepat, caranya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review minna!**


End file.
